Bajo la frialdad de un padre
by alexamalfoy97
Summary: Siempre pensó que era su culpa, que ni sus hijos ni ella tenían que soportar aquello. Porque Hermione siempre se merecería algo mejor, porque aunque siendo egoísta, aunque la amaba, sabía que en parte la desaparición de su hija era debido a él. Algunos todavía lo tenían en la lista negra.él ya no tenía eseranzas, ella sí. Y sola o con apoyo encontraría a Alexa, su hija.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

RECUERDOS

-Un recuerdo es como una imagen. Distorsionada por la mente. Lastimada por los años

El invierno se acercaba lentamente. Era como un depredador esperando sin urgencia la distracción de su presa. Invitaba a los hogares el andar de un viento gélido, que te calaba los huesos como en una danza peligrosa. De vez en cuando te traía gotas congeladas, pequeñas niñas que reían en los oídos ajenos de quien miraba por la ventana, ya se asemejaban a ese recuerdo agonizante, ese maldito recuerdo por el cual todo se había desmoronado. Y ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida posando fijamente en el enorme jardín tapado por la nieve blanca y fría. Como su familia, su hermosa familia, ahora rota y sin vida.

Muchos le habían dicho que si seguía con esa ilusión, moriría de pie. Pero a Hermione eso no le importó en absoluto. Su ilusión seguía latente, sobreviviendo a la espera de un milagro. Lo había jurado por Merlín, que cada día al despertarse abriría la puerta principal de la mansión y dejaría en la mesa contigua, un tazón de chocolate caliente con tres galletas de vainilla, tal como a su niña le gustaba. Había prometido no darse por vencida, seguir luchando por encontrarla, porque por eso había crecido en Gryffindor después de todo, por eso ella había sido parte del Trío Dorado, por eso había sido mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Ser valiente corría por su sangre, rugir y pelear como un león la hacían ser su propio yo, proteger su manada era una tarea que no aceptaba errores. Ella nunca se rendía antes de pelear, era su lema de cabecera y si por alguna casualidad lo dejaba de lado, entonces su vida no habría tenido sentido. Y aún cuando el resto de su morada no la seguía, estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando, a mantener su cabeza en otro lado, hasta el día en que Alexa Malfoy regresara a sus brazos. Buscaría cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su hija y una vez hecho, podría descansar en paz.

Ya nada era como en sus tiempos. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba ya reconstruido y con nuevas torres, el Mago Tenebroso era tan sólo un mito para los pequeños hechiceros que entraban al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, los héroes caídos poseían su día de duelo celebrado en el lugar de la última guerra. El mal se había ido para siempre, dejando pequeñas y profundas huellas de aquellos que todavía tenían sed de venganza, la paz reinaba tensamente y con un respeto mucho mayor hacia los protagonistas de esta historia. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién en toda su vida se imaginaría al ex mortífago Draco Malfoy caer rendido y totalmente enamorado a las bellas garras de la come libros y muggle Hermione Granger? Pues ellos no lo creían hasta después de la segunda batalla.

Mucho menos él, un Malfoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir en una página, de poner exponer ante otros lectores aquello que mi mente va maquinando todos los días. Si es negativo o positivo, por favor dejen sus comentarios. A todo escritor le gusta saber si debe continuar o detener su obra.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

EL PASADO DE LO INJUSTO

Cierra los ojos y verás aquello que anhelas, por una milésima de segundo creerás que es verdad. Que el pasado aún existe. Pero el pasado es injusto, no te deja continuar.

Allí afuera, el frío detenía cualquier andar aristocrático por los enormes caminos de flores y arbusto bien cortados. Frente a cualquier mirada se imponían una gran mansión oscura y de aires antiguos, casi como su historia; los ventanales permanecían cerrados con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verdes y rojas, haciendo alarde del poder adquisitivo que no muchos disfrutaban, impidiendo a su vez que ningún chismoso apareciera por los salones a espiar. Las cúpulas, todas cubiertas de nieve, dejaban que algunos débiles rayos de sol se infiltraran mientras a su vez aceptaba la calidez ingresar a un hogar silencioso y triste. Y en la puerta principal, siempre con la cerradura fuera de ella, aguardaban dos invitados, que más que eso, eran familia. Un extraño dúo que desde los inicios se cuestionaba y hasta despreciaba, siempre juntos, unidos por algo que desconocía el resto de la comunidad mágica. Y que sólo sus mejores amigos podían atreverse a saber.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una voz suave pero cortante como una lija.

Su pajera, un hombre esbelto, de cabellos oscuros como el carbón y piel blanca como la nieve, la miraba con deje de media sonrisa sin dejar en ningún momento de mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Y con un leve beso, continuó su andar sabiendo que en cualquier momento otra pregunta saldría de sus rojos labios tratando de romper el maldito silencio que daba miedo y sospecha, porque ella era de las mujeres que no se dejaban convencer por nada y que averiguaba hasta el mínimo detalle de cada historia. Porque así como era la dueña de casa, también la jefa de su propio clan.

Theodore Nott la conocía como su propia palma. Desde pequeña ella había sido la chica mala, de cabellos cortos y tan oscuros como los de él, de ojos intimidantes y burlones cual serpiente ganadora de su triunfo, luchadora como nadie y casi tan atemorizante como su antigua maestra, Bellatrix. Sabía cuando estaba enojada, cuando feliz y cuando tenía miedo, como en esos momentos que no dejaba de remojarse sus labios para mantener la calidez que el invierno le quitaba. Con tan solo mirarla podía descubrir sus pensamientos, tener en conocimiento aquello por lo que moriría y mataría, era su esposa después de todo, la mujer que le había quitado el suspiro cada noche de su infancia y adolescencia, la única a la que le robó un beso en los tiempos duros, a la que salvó del castigo duro que su maestra le daba. Era el amor de su vida, una maga poderosa y silenciosa, de rasgos afinados y astucia a la hora de atacar. Era Pansy Parkinson, no por nada la única amiga de Draco Malfoy y sobreviviente de su madrina, Bellatrix Lestrange, una loca despiadada que un día había decidido tomar a los amigos de su sobrino y darles lecciones de lucha.

Nott comprendía la dureza de su crecimiento, el miedo a un regreso de la tumba, el que prejuzgaran a su única hija por ser de la familia de sangre pura, seguidores del Mago Oscuro, absueltos de todo cargo por la desquicia de la loca de Lestrange e incluso por el exilio que la misma pareja se había encargado de realizar, mucho antes del casamiento de su mejor amigo con la sabelotodo. Y aunque de principio eso no fue más que una sorpresa a grandes rasgos, luego pudieron asimilarlo, comprobar que no era más que la verdad pura y sincera de unos jóvenes que se amaban más allá de toda pasión humana, un fuego viviente que los rodeaba de todo peligro.

Y allí estaban, veintiún años después de la última guerra, esperando a ser atendidos por la perfecta familia, ahora quebrada, sin ánimos de alegría. Por alguna extraña razón, entendía a su mejor amigo, la locura con la que había ido a buscar a su niña, su propia desaparición para poder hallarla en algún rincón lejos de la tierra, su casi separación a la madre de Alexa, su esposa, su antes amada mujer. Ahora ya no existía el amor que muchos habían estado encantados de vislumbrar. El corazón roto de Draco se había convertido en una piedra de hielo y hasta ahora nada lo podía derretir, ni sus hijos Scorpius y Abraxas y mucho menos Hermione. Por eso había hecho un juramento, el de continuar la investigación que ya el monarca Malfoy había abandonado, de cada día de su infernal vida hallar una pista más, algo que lo acercara a la niña. Niña que ahora debía de ser una señorita, incluso llegar a ser compañera de su hija Marymoon, o hija de algún funcionario mágico o huérfana en el mundo humano. Pero nunca, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia se le cruzaba por la cabeza el hecho de que estuviera… no. Porque eso era imposible, Hermione se lo había dicho una noche, ella la sentía viva y si era así, entonces no podía pensar otra cosa.

-Si se lo decimos, nos matarán. Draco nos matará, Theo. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, casi asesinó a Potter cuando le dijo que Alexa no estaba en el país. ¿Puedes tan sólo pensarlo un poco? No quiero tener que hechizarlos para detener su pelea.

Una vez más, Pansy sacó de sus pensamientos a su marido quien con tanta decisión aguardaba en la entrada del hogar de sus amigos, para entregarle tal vez la noticia más importante recaudada en los seis años desde la partida de su sobrina. Porque para él eso era Alexa Jane Malfoy, su sobrina, la debilidad de su mejor amigo, hermana de su ahijado y de su otro sobrino, una hija más al que estaba seguro habría cuidado de todos los muchachos. Porque admitiendo la realidad, ella solía ser una diosa a los ojos varoniles, de largos cabellos ondulados tan rubios como los de su padre y de ojos azules cual cristal congelado por el tiempo, filosos e inocentes. Inteligente, audaz y defensora de pobres y ausentes. Así era su sobrina. Y ahora, que el tiempo se la había quitado a todos los seres que la amaban, parecía querer traerla de vuelta a su hogar. O eso pensaba Theodore, considerando que la carta que tenía era posiblemente el impulsor a la puerta final de la búsqueda.

-Pansy, si hubiera sido a nuestra hija a quien hubieran secuestrado ¿Crees que me gustaría que me ocultaran una noticia como esta?

-No, claro que no. Pero tú no eres Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, sobrino de Lestrange. Hijo de Lucius. Él no dudará en matarte, aún sabiendo quién y qué eres para su familia.

-No me hará nada. Porque no le diré a él, Pansy. –y dejándola con la boca abierta, ingresó al hogar.

-Bien, claro. Ocultémosle al monarca de la familia más pura de todos los siglos, que su hija ha vuelto al país.

Y con ese último comentario, Pansy entró a la mansión, sabiendo que iba a ser un almuerzo tenso y para nada agradable. Porque aunque su ahijado Abraxas estaba a unos días de comenzar en Hogwarts y no dejaba de hablar del tema, y Scorpius mantenía una estrecha relación con su hija sin dejar de hablar de ella o con ella, eran sus amigos los que ya no se hablaban. No después de aquella pelea, años atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! vengo con otro capítulo, si escribo muy lento por favor díganmelo así voy adelantando más info. Todavía la historia se ve media difusa o no se comprende, así que ya voy ir mostrando más historia y guiones. si les gusta comenten por favor, si no también háganlo, todo review es muy importante para mi.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

FAMILIA

Siempre va a estar ahí, detrás de las sombras, esperando el momento para salir a la luz y envolverte en la protección y el amor. La familia es la única que no te va a abandonar, estés donde estés.

Abraxas era un niño que vivía en su mundo de imaginación, siempre volando en escoba y nunca aterrizando a la vida real. Según él, su realidad era tan aterradora que refugiarse en su mente era como estar en otro planeta, lejos de la tristeza y el odio por un rato. Aunque muchos no creían, él sabía todo, lo entendía todo, era un ser muy inteligente, tal como su madre en su época, y estaba orgulloso de decir que prefería los libros antes que tener un grupo de seguidores, esto último refiriéndose a su hermano Scorpius que era como el jefe alfa de Slytherin. Algunas veces cuando peleaba con él, algo que se había vuelto repetitivo, solía gritarle que no tenía amigos, que sólo lo acompañaban por temor. Y en respuesta, conseguía correr por toda la mansión en busca de sus padres o de algún refugio que lo escondiera de la furia de su hermano mayor. No le importaba que le pegara, que lo insultara y odiara, porque sabía que muy en el fondo se debía a algo, que sólo se descargaba con quien no estaba a su altura porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse al gran destino, enorme a los ojos de la familia Malfoy, que ya no creía ni en la felicidad.

Excepto Abraxas. Él sabía que todo tenía su final, nada era permanente, sino que por el contrario temporario. Tenía once años, era prácticamente un infante, y su débil cuerpo no lo ayudaba a ser visto como un chico adulto, sus ojos húmedos y de un azul zafiro lo hacían parecer un bebé inocente, siempre bajo su melena rubia, heredada de su padre. Sin embargo, era tan astuto o aún más que Scorpius o Draco, su niñez lo camuflaba de todas las conversaciones que oía tras las paredes, de aquellos gritos de su madre por querer hacer entender a su esposo lo duro que era la vida, su inocencia lo hacían ocultarse de las discusiones eternas entre su hermano y su padre respecto a la madurez, de las huidas nocturnas del heredero mayor, de sus disputas en el colegio, de sus llantos desgarradores en el salón de los retratos, donde los gritos eran eclipsados por el tic tac del reloj, donde sus ojos permanecían en aquella foto de su hermana y las palabras se iban por las ventanas abiertas. Porque Abraxas era un muchacho que estaba por empezar Hogwarts y así feliz como todos lo veían, sufría por dentro, a su manera, por haber perdido quizás la única mujer que lo amaba, además de su madre. Y aunque comprendía el dolor ajeno, nadie se interesaba en sus sentimientos, creían que al ser tan pequeño, un bebé, cuando todo sucedió, los recuerdos se irían con el tiempo, quedando casi dispersos en su memoria. Pero no era así. Él, cada día despertaba de sus sueños con la imagen de Alexa cantándole aquella canción de cuna, típica de la familia Malfoy, con sus manos delicadas sobre su pancita de bebé y esos ojos cristales sonriéndole al hermanito menor de la familia perfecta. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a su madre, la heroína del mundo mágico, que soñaba con Alexa cada noche, que tenía esperanzas de que iba a volver, que él mismo la iba a traer cuando ni siquiera se lo creía? Siempre había sido un estorbo, una carga que debían de cuidar y ahora por fin él iba a ser libre. Abraxas comenzaría en pocos días el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y dejaría a todos en paz; quizás ignoraría a su hermano para no causar vergüenza, por ahí mandaría alguna que otra carta a su familia para notificarle las notas de sus exámenes e intentaría no llamar mucho la atención.

Estaba leyendo por tercera vez el tomo de _Historia de Hogwarts , _regalo de su madre en navidad, cuando escuchó el golpeteo típico de su tío Theo en la puerta principal. Todos los domingos a la hora del almuerzo, era rutina ir al sillón del primer salón para esperar a sus tíos y abrirles con su típica sonrisa torcida, heredado de los Malfoy, para recibir los abrigos y tirarlos donde antes se sentaba a imaginar. Y es que, en secreto y sin que Hermione se enterara, admitía que tenía preferencias por los Nott, sus padrinos de sangre, quienes desde su nacimiento lo habían cuidado y criado como si de su hijo propio se tratara. Muchas veces, desde la desaparición de Alexa, solía irse a dormir con ellos en un cuarto de su mansión especialmente equipada para un niño como él y allí se quedaba hasta que su madre lo llamaba llorando a que volviera. Era duro, pero lo aceptaba feliz, sabiendo que ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, que había decidido seguir adelante solo por él y su hermano, volver a sonreír y trabajar como nunca, criarlos y recordar el pasado como un momento feliz. Hermione Granger era su héroe, la mejor madre que podía haber pedido, la mujer por la que daría la vida, y por esa razón era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quedar en Gryffindor, ser el ejemplo de la familia, honrarla a ella, demostrar al mundo que los Malfoy también podían quedar en esa casa y ser valientes personas, de buen corazón. Él iba a romper la tradición, le gustara a su padre o no.

No obstante, fue cuando abrió la puerta que notó un cambio en sus padrinos, Pansy y Theo. Algo estaba tenso entre ellos dos y pudo notar la carta blanca en la mano de él cuando fue a alzarlo en brazos. Es que su padrino era tan fuerte como su padre y le encantaba llevarlo por el aire, jugar con él y volar en escoba bien alto eran sus pasatiempos cuando se quedaba en su casa, además del ajedrez mágico. Pero esta vez, no hubo cosquillas y besos como solía hacerlo todos los domingos, su sonrisa era tan falsa como sus palabras huecas, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, algo no bueno se avecinaba y temía por los Nott. Porque si era así, eso incluía a su papá, y nunca se ponía de buenas con cosas así. Pero dejando de lado aquel pensamiento, fue llevado escaleras arriba al comedor en los brazos de su fiel tío.

-Así que, cuéntame Abraxas. ¿Ya pensaste a qué casa quieres ir?

-Bueno de hecho lo estuve pensando mucho, tío –respondió con una sonrisa iluminada por la exaltación.

-Espero que rompas la tradición, amigo –le susurró Nott mientras lo dejaba en el suelo de mármol.

El comedor no era como todos los otros que había en los hogares ajenos. A su madre le gustaba la decoración y por ello era que la mansión no se parecía en nada a lo que era antaño, eso le relataba su padre en sus momentos alegres. El piso brillaba sobre lo pies, dándoles reflejos, mientras que las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas por ventanales de metros de alto, todas impecables dado el tiempo y el tamaño de aquellas construcciones. A los extremos se erguían escaleras con direcciones hacia arriba y abajo, que te llevaban a los diferentes sectores del hogar, dejando en el medio una larga mesa de madera oscura con altos respaldos en las sillas que la acompañaban. Pero nadie se sentaba allí a menos que fuera el momento de la comida, sino que era de preferencia recostarse en los sillones claros que se encontraba al lado, con vista a los jardines que Hermione tanto se ocupaba por mantener. Y allí se encontraba Scorpius con una muchacha bien parecida a su padre.

Abraxas la quería tanto como una hermana, le encantaba tocarle el cabello largo y oscuro, mientras ella leía sus revistas de chismes o el diario _El Profeta_ a la vez que Scorpius era la almohada de su cuerpo. Pero eso era antes de que su hermano comenzara a tomarle bronca al pequeño Abraxas, provocando el distanciamiento entre él con Marymoon. La muchacha, novia de su hermano, era tan callada como Pansy y de una mirada profunda como Theo, pero al fin y al cabo toda una merecedora del premio a la mejor Slytherin, y si le convenía seguir los pasos de Scorpius, no dudaría un segundo en ignorar por completo al pequeño cuñado. La joven pareja era tal para cual y de grandes beneficios futuros, ambos lo sabían y en parte era por ello, ignorando que la madre de él no estaba en nada de acuerdo.

-Veo que no se separan más, ¿No Abraxas?

-Así es tío, ayer se quedaron en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Si, ya. Estudiando –murmuró Pansy con picardía.

Theo la fulminó con la mirada y no pudo llevarle la contra porque de las escaleras del lado norte bajaba un hombre de traje negro y piel pálida, con los cabellos más largos que de costumbre y una barba incipiente, recién afeitada. Su colonia se podía disfrutar desde millas alejadas, reconociendo que era el único capaz de llevar tal perfume en su cuerpo, porque aunque era algo agrio y fuerte, le calzaba perfecto. Y hubiera sido perfecto con su antigua sonrisa, hubiera demostrado la fuerza que poseía si dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos. Pero eso ya no se lo podía desear, porque Draco Malfoy había jurado por Morgana que nunca más iba a sonreír si no era con su hija, como cada vez que iban a recibir a los Nott bajando por aquellos escalones de la mano, siempre riéndose. Esos eran viejos tiempos, pensó Theo, con su mirada afligida y dolida por los años que pasaban.

-Veo que te sigue gustando el negro, Malfoy.

-Y a ti no hay forma de sacarte la costumbre del verde, Nott.

-Dejaré de usar el verde, de nuestro emblema, cuando tu hijo le saque las garras a mi hija.

-¿Garras? Pero si las serpientes no tienen garras –bromeó ladeando la cabeza.

-Pero él tiene las garras de tu esposa, Malfoy.

Antes, si hubiera dicho aquella broma años atrás, tal vez hubieran reído juntos por mucho rato. Pero ahora, allí entre la sed de venganza y la tristeza, Draco solo pudo abrazarlo como amigo e invitarlo una copa de whisky de fuego mientras dejaba que Pansy se sentara junto a su hija, en los sillones cercanos al ventanal.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Fue al callejón Diagon por unas cosas para Abraxas. En cuatro días empieza el colegio.

-Sí, lo sé. Hemos estado hablando del tema. Y también en que casa quiere ir.

-Eso es obvio, Nott. Me sorprende tu ignorancia –comentó Draco mientras se llevaba un gran trago a la boca.

-No debería Malfoy. Él es igual a su madre, no me asombraría que terminara en Gryffindor.

-¡Pero qué dices! –exclamó Draco con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Vamos Malfoy, dime que no lo has pensado. Abraxas es extremadamente inteligente para su edad, sin dejar de lado que también tan valiente como su propia madre. Si hubiera estado en la guerra, no dudo de su contribución para con el bien.

-Abraxas es solo un niño, Nott. No salvará al mundo. Además él va a terminar en Slytherin, es astuto y sabe lo que le conviene. No se arriesga, cosa que es determinante en los alumnos de Gryffindor. Además tiene seguir la orden de sangre que nos hace únicos, no hay dudas Nott, tu ahijado será como nosotros.

Theodore suspiró resignado, con su querido amigo era imposible ganar una batalla, sin importar quién tenía la razón. E implicado el tema de las casas enemigas, sostenía a toda carga que sus hijos debían seguir el legado, ser herederos de su imperio, dar honor a su sangre y tratar de evitar infligir la duda en el sombrero seleccionador, porque si eso ocurría habría posibilidades de acabar en el hogar de su esposa y eso no podía permitirlo, no cuando tenía una reputación que mantener. Para él, ahora eso era su prioridad, ganarle a toda costa a la heroína de la guerra, demostrar quién era el eslabón fuerte.

Pero de algo él no sabía, algo que cambiaría su perspectiva. Algo que haría que su legado nunca se cumpliera. Que tantos siglos de herencia se rompieran por un simple grito de un viejo sombrero.

Muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de su familia, lejos de esas miradas frías de los Malfoy, había una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cristal que seguía los pasos de su madre biológica, sin saber conscientemente, que ser de Gryffindor la hacía volver a repetir un destino que desconocía. Que aunque era de un "clan", pertenecía a otro, que al caminar junto a los ancianos sabios y profesores de experiencia, reaccionaba en ellos un pasado, una imagen de una hechicera tan parecida a ella como su propia sangre. Porque tan lejos como eran las millas, acortaban ese lazo de conexión que había entre Hermione y su hija Alexa, ambas Gryffindor, guerreras, simples mujeres que se enamoraban de la vida. Una mujer con una familia y una adolescente que luchaba por conseguir su lugar en el mundo. Sola, por ahora…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

UN DESLICE DE VISLUMBRAMIENTO

-Repítemelo por favor, creo que todavía no entiendo por qué yo.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura mientras oprimía una risa burlona, tic que se le pegó de su esposo hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero era inevitable no poder reírse de su amigo Ronald usando la capa del colegio Hogwarts, que por su contextura lo hacía ver metido en una jaula pequeña, con miles de alfileres pinchándole el cuerpo y una mujer bastante enojada pegándole con la cinta métrica mágica.

-Vamos Hermione, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Harry? Es más de su talla que de la mía.

-No, claro que no Ronald. Sabes de sobra que él no podía venir, el ministerio lo tiene muy ocupado.

-Y a mí igual, por si no sabías soy auror.

-Ya Ron, no seas. Además sé cuanto bajarle de talla a Scorpius, es tres veces menos que tú. En cambio, con Harry tendría más problemas, son muy parecidos pero nada iguales.

-de acuerdo, prefiero no seguir pensando en ello. Es casi como su padre. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste al hurón?

-Está ocupado, igual que Harry.

Pero siendo sinceros, Hermione sabía de sobra que eso no era verdad. Tampoco es que podía decirle a su mejor amigo que hacía más de tres años que no se hablaban con su marido, ni se tocaban ni se hablaban, dejando su relación en la nada misma. A no ser que fuera algo absolutamente importante, carecía de sentido pedirle que la acompañara a buscar el uniforme de sus hijos. Ya nada era como antes y se reprimía el cuidado de los demás integrantes, por lo que a Hermione sólo le quedaban sus amigos como soporte cada día que se levantaba.

-¿Y Nott? Es bien parecido a Scorpius.

-Sí claro, lo traeré para que luego Pansy se ría de él y toda la comunidad mágica lo tenga en primera plana. –dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se tragaba otra risa al ver como la mujer le quitaba un alfiler a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Y no te preocupa mi estatus social acaso? Después de esto, Rosie no me querrá hablar.

-Tu hija ya no te quiere hablar, por si no sabías bobo. Lo que hiciste el año pasado fue demasiado, si me preguntas una opinión.

-¡Hermione ha pasado meses desde aquello! Y le juré no volver a hacerlo. Si no se vuelve a ver con ese muchacho.

-Ese muchacho es mi hijo, Ronald. El mismo que usará la capa que llevas puesta.

-Tu hijo, sin ofensas, es un mujeriego tal como lo fue su padre en nuestra época.

-Listo, señorita Malfoy.

-Gracias, llevo ese y el de menor talla para mi hijo. Y Ronald, sabemos muy bien que nadie se compara a Draco. Scorpius sólo pidió ser el novio de Rose, nada de otro mundo.

-La única diferencia es que es mi hija, mía. De mi sangre, Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer y salió del local en busca de su refugio natal, la librería Flourish y Blotts, donde tenía su cuenta personal. Hacía varias horas que se había ido de la mansión, dejando una pequeña nota en la mesa del comedor, donde sabría que todos la verían; porque ya nadie quería acompañarla, ninguno de sus hombres deseaba estar junto a ella y por mucho que eso no se veía por fuera, dolía a horrores por dentro. Era quizás la mujer más famosa del mundo mágico, una de las más ricas magas y poderosa en todo sentido, pero se sentía tan mísera como una huérfana sin familia, sola en su andar por el continuar del tiempo, sin nadie en quien apoyarse o sólo para sentirse segura. Había dejado atrás a su familia muggle y con el pasar de los años la relación comenzó a cortarse, sus amigos tenían sus propias familias y no era tan bienvenida ahora que era una Malfoy. Su hijo mayor no podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse enoja con ella, la ignoraba a toda costa y esquivaba sus abrazos y caricias, sólo porque había sido su culpa. Lo sabía, ellos se lo hacían saber, su conciencia se lo decía, su corazón se lo gritaba, era su culpa, ella dejó sola a Alexa, no pudo detener al secuestrador, no pudo seguir luchando, se quedó allí tirada en el césped mientras escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de su niña alejarse cada vez más, quedando sólo el eco dentro de su cerebro. Porque había sido descuidada, ella, Hermione Granger, cuando pensó que nada malo podría pasar. Porque una persona con máscara le había ganado, había anticipado sus estratégicos movimientos y la había inmovilizado de pies a cabeza.

Y ahora en recompensa, daba su vida entera en buscarla, en trabajar con Theo y Ginny en el Departamento de Aurores, en la sección de Investigación hasta altas horas de la noche con la única esperanza de hallar alguna pista que la llevara a su pequeña hija, tan desprotegida, sin su amor para vivir. Le debía a su familia todo el futuro siguiente por un pasado oscuro, porque ella había sido la causante, no descansaría hasta traerla de vuelta, no importaba el precio.

-¡Hermione espera! ¡Que no soy un buscador para ir tan rápido! –gritó a lo lejos, Ron.

Hermione río por el comentario y se volteó para esperarlo, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos había algo que podía sacarle el corazón de la sorpresa.

Por detrás de Ron, unas tres personas miraban a través de una vidriera quien sabe qué cosa. Eso no le importaba en absoluto a nuestra protagonista, sino que por el contrario no podía sacar de su mirada aquella muchacha delgada con una tranza rubia, tan clara como el cabello de su esposo. Había captado rápidamente su atención, y aunque no podía ver sus ojos admiraba la recta nariz que poseía y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban al sonreír, por debajo de esas pecas oscuras en contraste con su piel pálida.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía de su órbita. Puede que habrían pasado años, pero no olvidaba nunca un rostro en su vida, y estaba de acuerdo consigo misma al ver que su cuerpo reconocía a esa niña. esas pecas eran iguales a las de ella, esos hoyuelos que solía mirar cuando era apenas una bebé sonriente. Estaba segura que esa muchacha podría ser la suya. Después de tantos años, ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería el secuestrador capaz de dejarla libre allí donde su propia familia la buscaba? ¿Realmente estaba loca? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Hermione agradecería que me prestaras atención, te estoy diciendo que Harry me mandó un patronus. Algo pasó.

Como si hubiera sido un botón el accionar, miró preocupante a su mejor amigo y exigió una respuesta, olvidándose de aquella muchacha por un buen rato.

-Me acaba de informar que Ginny le mandó una carta a Nott, dando pistas sobre Alexa. Dice que debes ir a tu casa ahora mismo.

-¿Pero de qué trata esa carta Ron?

-Alexa pasó el límite de interferencia, la captaron en Londres. Está aquí, Mione, tu hija está viva.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo! no pude actualizar por un componente muy común en muchos, colegio. Una palabra que ya dice todo, reclama estudio, atención y más estudio, por lo que voy a ir subiendo los fin de semanas. ahora SI!_

_Me olvidé por completo algo tan esencial! Todo los personajes, a excepcion de Alexa, Abraxas y algún que otro personaje, son de nuestra genia reina, ídola y grandiosísima J.K Rowling. suerte..._

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO

ALEXA MALFOY

Apenas Hermione sintió esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, pudo percibir una luz de esperanza. Esperanza que hacía años seguía manteniendo con mucha fuerza de voluntad en pie, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Alexa iba a volver a ella, o al revés. Porque aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, hubieran pasado peleas, batallas perdidas, relaciones rotas, llantos tristes, noches alcohólicas, ella seguía en pie, trabajando duro en el Ministerio, educando a su hijo menor, demostrando al mundo que era más que sólo una leyenda. Había perdido demasiado en su vida y estaba harta de eso. Por esa razón, apenas su cuerpo respondió a las palabras de su mejor amigo, nada mejor que con un abrazo fuerte, y salió huyendo del callejón Diagon, olvidándose de Ronald, olvidándose de las capas de sus hijos e incluso, de aquella extraña muchacha que tanto se parecía a Alexa.

Como pudo regresó a su mansión, con el aire perdido y los cortos rulos despeinados. Ya no llamaba hogar a esa construcción enorme que tanto la había resguardado, no poseía sentido el tener un techo con agujeros en media de una tormenta, ella sobraba allí en la casa de su marido y eso lo sabía de sobra. Muchas veces había intentado largarse de allí, irse a donde no fuera un estorbo ni una molestia, muchas veces había querido escapar, buscarse un nuevo hogar y empezar de cero con Abraxas, pero Malfoy se lo había impedido. De cualquier forma, egoístamente, la conservaba a su lado sin tocarla, sin mirarla ni hablarle, porque esa era la única manera de mantener la reputación, de que el apellido más puro de todos los siglos no cayera al abismo, una vez más. Y es que simplemente, Hermione ya no soportaba estar dentro de esas paredes, recordando los gritos entre su antiguo amor y ella con respecto a un divorcio, no podía caminar por los largos pasillos viendo entre ellos las huidas y peleas que tanto dolor les había causado a sus hijos. Pero sobre todo, su cuerpo impedía que se acercara a ese salón tan grande y lleno de cuadros revestido en un color verde claro, con flores plateadas en sus paredes y miles de serpientes en los marcos de las imágenes de los antepasados. Allí fue donde una vez un niño llamado Scorpius, de cabellos platinados y mirada filosa, con unas ligeras pecas invisibles y un rostro ceniciento con enormes lágrimas amargas circulando como una carrera, le había gritado a su madre, a esa mujer que durante muchos años había adorado, de quien nunca se había separado, cuanto la odiaba. Porque a veces, Hermione sentía que no sólo había perdido a Alexa, sino que con ella se habían ido su progenitor y el amor de su vida.

Pero como decía en su interior, todo lo perdido volvía a las manos del dueño. Y estaba cien por ciento segura, de que así iba a resultar.

-Draco Malfoy terminaba su trago cuando su mejor amigo Theo le comentó de manera sospechosa:

-¿Te ha contado Hermione el ascenso que le ofrecieron?

-No –respondió él neutralmente. Mas, en su fuero interno moría de la curiosidad con algo de envidia por no saberlo antes que Nott. Era obvio después de todo, ella ya no le contaría sus noticias buenas. Ya no más.

-Es muy importante para ella, Malfoy. Le dieron la oportunidad de irse a Grecia. Es algo que no puede rechazar.

-¿Y qué dices que debo hacer? ¿Dejarla ir para que se revuelque con uno de allí? Oh no, mejor aún. Le pido el divorcio así viaja tranquila con su trabajo de la mano y de paso algún que otro muggle puede tenerla en su cama. Gracias Nott, por tu consejo. No lo había pensado antes.

-Vamos Malfoy, no seas melodramático. Sabes de sobra que ella no está bien aquí, no a tu lado, no cuando Scorpius la odia y el pequeño no la toma en cuenta. Se merece algo mejor. Potter me ha comentado su preocupación para con su mejor amiga, quiere llevársela de la mansión. Sabes cómo es él, cuando quiere algo lucha por ello.

Draco no contestó porque sus palabras hubieran sido tan bruscas como las ganas de maldecir a Potter y al trabajo de su Hermione. Él era tan duro como una roca y no iba a dejar quebrarse por un simple chisme de su mejor amigo, que no deseaba más que la felicidad de todos. Muy, muy dentro de sí mismo, admitía su equivocación con tristeza, derrotado por la simple idea de que su amor ya no lo quisiera como antes, de enfocarse más en el resto de su familia y su trabajo, y no en él, que la necesitaba más que nunca. Porque nunca había tenido las agallas para reclamarle aquello que su corazón sufría desde la ausencia de su niña, era un cobarde, una serpiente que se arrastraba por el suelo en silencio y sigilosamente, sin quejarse de la suciedad, adaptándose a la basura.

Sólo necesitaba que alguien lo amara, la soledad comenzaba a tomarlo de los pies, llevándolo a la más oscura de las miserias. Y fue cuando la vio, subiendo las escaleras con el rostro congestionado y su sedoso cabello todo revuelto, que se percató por primera vez del cansancio en sus ojos. De su cuerpo híper delgado y más débil que nunca, de su desnutrición, de su labios tristes. Ese día, Draco Malfoy temió por Hermione Granger, temió que lo dejara, que ella se fuera para siempre o que no mejorara su relación. Porque se había vuelto dependiente de ella, era el aire que precisaba, sin ella él no sobreviviría.

* * *

Podría decirse que Alexa era un nombre muy común dentro de la comunidad mágica. Su padre solía gastarle bromas respecto a ello, sabiendo que a nuestra protagonista no le gustaba en absoluto. Bueno, no era que odiaba bromear con su papá –el famosísimo Víktor Krum– sino que por el contrario era normal entre ellos, pero a veces cuando la nombraba de aquella forma tan búlgara, Lex (como le decía él de forma cariñosa) arrugaba la nariz altivamente mientras le lanzaba su peor mirada cristalina, esperando una disculpa de su parte. Luego venía la parte más divertida, cuando Víktor la alzaba en brazos aún con su edad en manos y la llenaba de mimos. Porque así se manejaban entre padre e hija, siempre chistosamente y con un cariño cual mejor amigo joven, prometiéndose una y otra vez que nada ni nadie los separaría juntos. En el fondo, cuando se decían aquello, Alexa sentía una puntada en la boca del estómago como si un cuchillo se acercara lentamente y con dolor, pero casi siempre lo evitaba, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre. Era una chica de quince años, no por nada su cuerpo y vida estaba en completo cambio, por lo que ignoraba mucho de eso, también porque no contaba con una madre para que le explicara y aconsejara. Eran él, ella y su hermano mayor, Orión siempre y en todo momento. Nadie más, nadie menos.

-Un trío dorado –exclamó Víktor una tarde de campamento, cuando escuchó que Alexa quería ponerle un nombre a su familia– eso seremos siempre.

-¿El trío dorado no es una leyenda? –preguntó el hermano mayor con aburrimiento.

-Orión, leyenda es cuando no hay certezas de que haya existido –interrumpió Lex, riéndose de la ignorancia de su hermano.

-Exacto hija, en eso tienes razón. Sin embargo, hay muchos tipos de leyendas. El trío dorado es una de ellas, pero yo los conocí. Fui novio de la única maga que pertenecía a ese grupo. Y muy amigo del Niño que Sobrevivió. Todo empezó cuando…

Y así fue como su papá le comenzó a narrar historias sobre Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles extremadamente inteligente y poderosa para su corta edad, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, la única capaz de resistir las duras torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange y seguir sobreviviendo, con una gran fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse junto a sus amigos y nunca marcharse, teniendo en cuenta que su propia familia peligraba enormemente, arriesgando su vida por otra vida. La más valiente de las mujeres de su generación, muy rica en la actualidad y casada con un ex mortífago, representando el perdón, el amor hacia el resto sin distinción del bien y mal. Porque con esos cuentos que escuchaba, Alexa empezaba su adolescencia con esa mujer como su ídola a seguir, siempre manteniendo ese extraño malestar en su pecho y estómago, llegando a causar raros sueños de una pasado que ni ella misma recordaba. Y ese era el problema, porque afectaba a algo de lo que Lex había sufrido en gravedad.

Según Krum, su hija había caído de un columpio con torpeza y a causa de eso, su memoria había sido afectada de por vida, quitando toda su infancia, borrando cualquier tipo de recuerdo o memoria de algún lugar. Y por si fuera poco, reconocía muchas cosas y hechizos que ni siquiera tenía al tanto en su vida, poderes que nadie poseía y que por el contrario, Alexia padecía. No le importaba mucho, no mientras estuvieran sus hombres allí con ella acompañándola como siempre, como un trío dorado. Por lo menos hasta la noche, en que el sueño la tomaba bajo los brazos de Morfeo, como aquella vez que la vio en carne y hueso.

Y todo lo que recordaba era correr hacia sus brazos y sonreírle con grandes dientes blancos mientras se escondía en su cabello enrulado con aroma a chocolate, de la vista de un hombre rubio, como ella, que la acechaba como un depredador. No parecía para nada malo, era más bien como un juego en que la tomaba a ella y la elevaba a los cielos con carcajadas de fondo y sonrisas en su memoria. Y luego un grito. Un grito desgarrador de una mujer en medio de la negrura, que la llamaba a ella con desesperación, queriendo acercarse con sus brazos extendidos, alejarla de un peligro que desconocía.

-¡Alexa! ¡Alexa! ¡Hija!

Eran en esos instantes en que deseaba más que nada recordar su infancia, poder escarparse unos segundos y volver al pasado, saber si realmente esas palabras eran de su mamá o de alguna otra desconocida. Porque Alexa eran en las noches cuando reconocía no saber de ella misma, no saber su identidad ni poder sentirse completa, era allí, en la penumbra, en los sueños, que encontraba la cura a ese constante malestar, un simple cariño de un niño, de un padre distinto al de ella y de una madre. Una madre. Y ella necesitaba eso. Alexa Krum estaba decidida a encontrar a su madre.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis lectores más perfectos! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, llenan ese vacío desesperante que tengo por miedo a que nadie quiera leer mis capítulos, cosa que puedo entender dado que no soy muy buena. Pero acá estoy, no me rindo fácil, espero que les guste y dejen todas sus críticas, me gusta leerlas.

Todo este mundo grandioso es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS

LA CARTA

Tan rápido como Hermione subió por las escaleras, Draco y su amigo Theo Nott descubrieron que esa mañana no habría ningún tipo de almuerzo, lo que estaba por venir era aún más grande que un simple momento compartido. Casi fue todo como un pestañeo, un segundo instantáneo que tomó por su cuenta las atribuciones de un pasado complicado, que nadie quería vivir, no hubo palabras ni exclamaciones a la que contradecir el nuevo sentimiento de la familia, esa nueva sensación de que volvía todo a su lugar por una vez en la vida. Esperanza y miedo. La primera por ver los ojos almendrados de alguien que los poseía siempre muertos y que ahora, por primera vez en años, comenzaban a despertarse como un león dormido, llenos de pasión y emociones. El segundo, por llegar al esquema final de una historia sin fin, tocar el cielo con las manos y caer en el intento de percibir algo más que aire. Y no fue necesario que se le dijera dos veces a Scorpius y su novia Marymoon Nott que desalojaran el lugar, ya que apenas observaron a la mujer de la casa, se levantaron de sus sillones y con los rostros fruncidos de la curiosidad bajaron por la escalera principal, para desaparecer tras unos escalones. A continuación, ambas parejas adultas descendieron por otra más pequeña y reservada, donde descansaba quizás el lugar más silencioso y tranquilo de toda la mansión. El salón de té de Hermione, donde sus pensamientos fluían libremente y sus llantos eran apagados como extinguidores entre los libros e historias no reales.

Allí el techo era bajo con una enorme lámpara araña compuesta por miles de cristales bañados en oro y plata, dejando una iluminación apagada a los sillones que se esparcían por todo el salón siempre con algún libro posando sobre ellos o algún que otro almohadón, ambiguos y rotos por garras de gato. Una de las paredes se desaparecía tras los ventanales con vista al patio principal, dejando tranquilidad y aroma a flores por el sector. Era un rectángulo que más que sala se asemejaba a un cuarto de escondite, donde los objetos más apreciados se dejaban ver como en un mundo escondido, donde las fotos se movían en torno a una niña de gran sonrisa agitada por el viento o cansada de tanto correr, donde miles de imágenes mostraban una historia, una historia que ya no era creíble. Hasta ahora.

Nott tomó la mano de su mujer apretándola en señal de seguridad, porque era la única manera para comunicarle a Pansy que pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí para protegerla. Nunca era seguro teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de los Malfoy, y más si hablábamos del monarca mayor. Quien ahora no dejaba de mirar a su amada con preocupación y miedo.

Pero no había tiempo. Hermione tenía noticias y no aguantaba a decirle, a él, a su esposo, que por fin podría dejar de ser el ser frío que tanto había actuado. Que de una vez por todas, su hija volvería a ellos y todos podrían ser felices. Que ya no había peligro.

-Volvió –susurró apenas audiblemente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero nadie respondió, pues era inevitable pensar de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Qué no oyen? ¡Alexa volvió!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Hermione? –inquirió Draco estupefacto ante las palabras de Hermione, molesto por su torpeza, pero con un atisbo de anhelo, una pequeña y mísera gota de ilusión, siempre resguardada bajo el manto de la frialdad.

-De lo que tú no te atreves a ni siquiera pensar, Malfoy. Ahora cállate de una maldita vez, no vengas ahora a querer entablar conversación conmigo. No ahora que necesito tu silencio.

Ante la sorpresa de todos lo del salón, Malfoy tomó asiento y calló de una vez, mirando con gran sorpresa a su mujer que ahora tomaba el mando de la situación con fuerza, gran valentía y ardor. De a poco, volvía a ser su Hermione. Y se alegraba por ello, muy en su interior.

Por otro lado, Nott no podía caer en sí. Había sido el destino el que lo había puesto allí enfrente de su mejor amigo, que nunca se dejaba dominar, con una carta para ellos dos y observando la forma en cómo Hermione exclamaba su sueño cumplido. Él lo sabía, ella también. Alexa había vuelto y por gracia de Merlín, ahora respiraba tranquilo con una mano posando en el bolsillo, donde descansaba la carta.

-Explícanos Mione que sucede, no entendemos nada –indicó él con lentitud y sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-Ron me lo dijo, Theodore, que la habían encontrado en los límites de Londres.

-Sí claro, porque tú creerás las palabras huecas de un inservible como la cabeza de zanahoria. Que ingenua.

-Ingenua. Ingenua era tu hija Malfoy al creer que su padre era un santo de su devoción. Ronald junto con Harry y Theodore fueron los únicos que me ayudaron a buscarla. No veo en ningún lado tu nombre como apoyo de mi búsqueda. Ella volvió –respondió Hermione mirando a su mirado con tristeza y desesperación–. Draco –susurró–, Draco debes creerme. Deja de intentar cerrarte a esta posibilidad, deber creer. Ella volvió a nosotros.

-¿Creerte? ¿A ti? Vamos Hermione, ¿Hace cuánto no nos hablamos? ¿Dos años? no creeré nada hasta que lo vea. No me arriesgaré a tomar control de algo que no es seguro.

-¡Oh vamos Draco! –gritó Pansy enojada y con la voz como una lija, cortante y atemorizante– déjate de estupideces, pareces tu hijo de tan inepto que resultas ser. ¿No ves que tu mujer necesita que la apoyes ahora, ya? Alexa tal vez volvió, puede que esté a la vuelta y nosotros no nos percatamos de ello. Somos aristocráticos y como tal debemos de permanecer con la calma en pie, escúchala y después tomarás tu decisión.

-Gracias, Pansy. Pero dejé de contar con él desde el momento en que supe que me echaba la culpa –comentó Mione con rendición y tan rendida como su marido la pudo escuchar, cosa que fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los ojos de Malfoy.

-¡Nunca te eché la culpa, Hermione! Nunca lo haría. No soy capaz de tal cosa.

-Bueno ya basta, me harté. ¿Quieren saber la verdad de todo este embrollo? Porque sinceramente, mi tapado está pensando de tanta información que tengo acumulada. Y tú, Malfoy no ayudas en absoluto con tu terquedad. Me sacas de casillas, siendo sincero. No entiendo como pude llegar a ser tu amigo. Ya cállate y escucha lo que tengo para decir.

Los tres discutidores observaron con atención a Theodore que, enojado y de mal humor, sacaba de su bolsillo una carta blanca con letra revoltosa y algo inclinada hacia la derecha. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, su timbre de voz comenzó a leer las líneas, pausadamente y con precaución sabiendo que no era nada seguro estar allí con su mejor amigo al acecho.

-"Querido Nott, he de escribirte porque no tengo otra opción más que notificar lo que tanto hemos esperado. Años en los que no parábamos nuestra búsqueda ni para dar de comer a nuestros hijos, ni muchos menos para desearles una buena noche. Todo este tiempo, hemos viajado por líneas interconectadas, red flú, escobas y todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance, siempre contando con el apoyo de nuestro querido Ministro, amigo mío y de nuestra Hermione. Sé que mi deber está a su lado, es mi hermana y debo cuidarla hasta que deje de respirar. O hasta que yo lo haga, y de eso te aseguro falta bastante, pero me veo incapacitado de darle esta noticia, con tanta gravedad de por medio y por esa razón he de dártela primero a ti, para que veas que puedes hacer al respecto. Todo marcha de diez, orgullosos deberíamos estar de tanto trabajo realizado. Sin embargo, hay algo que no anda bien, algo que me esperaba con mucha seguridad. Alexa no está sola. Sí, ha vuelto, hemos localizado su aura y la magia de su varita, como años anteriores hemos detectado gracias a Ollivander con su gran inteligencia, y tampoco la hemos perdido de vista. Lo malo es que era verdad tu suposición, si ella está aquí entonces acompaña a alguien o sigue a alguien. Me inclino más por la primera, porque al pasar la barrera no sólo hemos sentido otra vibración sino dos, poderosas pero invisibles. Casi inexistentes. Estaremos al tanto de reconocer a estos sujetos, porque son hombres, uno adulto y otro de su edad. Esperemos que no sea nada malo, no te imagines lo peor porque ella está perfecta, mejor que nunca. No he podido verla de cerca, pero estoy siguiendo sus rastros. Ahora tengo que dejarte, porque no tardo en localizar a mi a sobrina y Ron está como loco ahora que va a luchar contra el que sacó a su ahijada de nuestras vidas. Dice que lo matará, que le sacará hasta las ganas de respirar, pero de él lo único que podemos esperar es que lo amenace y le tire algún que otro hechizo de Ginny. hablando de ella, me pide por favor, habla con Malfoy, nuestra Hermione lo necesita más que nunca. ¿Sabe él ya la noticia? Hermione debe descansar mucho, el medimago le ha indicado que está desnutrida. Debe alimentarse ahora por dos. El bebé debe cuidarse y él tiene que cuidarla a ella. Desde ya, Harry James Potter. Auror.

Casi tan despacio como pudo, bajó la carta de sus manos y levantó la vista a su mujer, que con lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaba de negarle la verdad, abrumada y sin palabras para romper el hielo que se acercaba a nuestros queridos amigos, sorprendidos, abstraídos de cualquier realidad que los rodeara. Nott no la había leído antes porque había creído conveniente mostrársela a ella, pero, si en un pasado no lejano, la hubiera abierto habría jurado a nadie que lo mantendría en secreto. Ahora todo había salido a la luz y sólo podía mantener su temperamento en neutro y mirar como sus amigos se observaban, con un velo negro de por medio.

Hermione no dejaba de largar lágrimas en su rostro, mirando al piso y acariciando con delicadeza su plano vientre, donde aguardaba un niño por crecer. Un Malfoy más. Y mientras tanto, Draco se acercaba a ella torpemente, con las manos en el aire y sin dejar de negar, a punto de dejarse derrumbar, con sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro congestionado por el amor hacia su mujer. Había olvidado las ganas de matar a Potter, había olvidado la sed de venganza hacia esos hombres que tenían a su hija, había olvidado lo que era sentirse lleno de alegría, de esas ganas de gritar al mundo que estaba completo, reconstruido, que todas sus piezas estaban llenas, sin ningún rasguño, ni dolor. Draco Malfoy nunca iba a admitir que esa noche lloró frente a sus más allegados, nunca iba a permitir sacar de su boca que había pedido perdón a Hermione de rodillas, que la había abrazado allí en el piso mientras la besaba con pasión y tocaba la pancita de su mujer, saludando a nuevo Malfoy, explicándole (como lo había hecho con todos los anteriores) que sería un mejor padre que Lucius Malfoy, que lo amaría con todo su ser, que nada los separaría. Y esta vez lo decía enserio, porque se encargaría de matar al ser que había destruido su morada, porque esta vez estaría de pie con las puertas abiertas esperando la llegada de su bebé, de su nena, de su Alexa Jane Malfoy.

Draco era el mago que más sentimientos poseía, por más duro que se veía, era el ser incansablemente destruido, que con un abrazo podía ser recompuesto y que con el amor necesario, renacería entre las cenizas.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger. Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Me has hecho nacer miles de veces, me has sacado de mis agujeros negros. Me has salvado –le dijo a su castaña, que sonriendo mientras lloraba, lo besó.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Porque sin ti no soy nadie, no estaría cien por ciento completa. Eres el aire que necesito, el que me hace bien, sin ti no podría sobrevivir.

-¡Sí claro! ¿Después de todo este tiempo? –preguntó sarcásticamente Pansy, con una media sonrisa en sus labios y una gota transparente en su mejilla.

-Siempre. –declararon ellos, por fin con esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo! Como es semana santa, y corresponde decir soy católica, voy a estar subiendo uno o dos más si es que puedo. Espero que este les guste, es el impulsor al conflicto, al acercamiento de algo que nadie conoce. Está de más decir que amo los comentarios de todos ustedes, me hacen progesar y ser mejor, aunque sea un poco de lo mal que escribo. Felices pascuas.

* * *

CAPITULO SIETE

VISIONES PASADAS DE UN PRIMOGÉNITO QUE LO PERDIÓ TODO

El resto del almuerzo continuó como si nada, a excepción de que el ambiente había relajado más y las sonrisas se asomaban de vez en cuando en los rostros cómplices de Draco y Hermione, quienes no dejaban de lanzarse miradas sólo para verificar que lo pasado, había sucedido. Y así transcurrió una mañana de domingo, con Abraxas hablando emocionadamente sobre su próximo primer día de clases y con Scorpius silencioso observando el panorama ficticio, callado como siempre lo estaba desde hacía ya muchos años, con comentarios guardados en su interior y el sarcasmo que lo definía, ya extinto por la madurez con la que se manejaba. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que, Scorpius Malfoy, a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, ocultaba su verdad en un escudo de soledad y mutismos, tal cual como su padre.

Siempre había sido de notables sentimientos, a excepción de muchos de sus antepasados, no solía manejar sus enojos o alegrías, dejaba fluir eso que su madre llamaba libertad de expresión. Era el mimado de ella, el hijo perfecto que todo padre quería. Un pequeño rubio y de ojos cristales con nariz respingada y gran sonrisa perfecta de nacimiento, juguetón desde sus inicios de travesuras y muy bueno con las bromas y sarcasmos, buscando ser cariñoso ante todas las personas y sobre todo, bondadoso y bueno como su familia siempre le había enseñado a ser. Eso, en sus momentos de niñez, cuando compartía la vida junto a su mejor amiga, la única que le guardaba secretos y macanas, la única a la que confiaba su vida y por la que daría todo. Una niña de un año menos que ella, una bebé a la que había cuidado en las noches de frío, tocando su pancita y acariciándola juguetonamente mientras su madre le cantaba una de tantas canciones de cuna, una pequeña mocosa más consentida que él y de peor temperamento, casi tan loca como lo era Hermione cuando se enojaba, pero de gran valentía. Era su hermana. Su chica, su juguete, su amiga, su confidente, y se la habían quitado de un día al otro, como se le quita a un chico un dulce o se le roba un camión a un niño pequeño. Eso habían hecho con él y desde sus once años, aprendió a que ser niño no servía para nada, no cuando le habían quitado lo más apreciado que tenía en su corta vida. Él ya no podía seguir jugando en los mismos escondites donde Alexa se reía a carcajadas y esperaba a que su padre la encontrara, Scorpius ya no podía sonreír y hacer bromas en el jardín principal donde su hermana solía correr entre los arbustos y salía toda embarrada en busca de él, ni siquiera podía mirar a su madre a los ojos porque la recordaba a ella y su calidez, esa pasión inocente en sus ojos grises (como los de él) que por más que se asemejaban al monarca Malfoy, siempre eran perseguidos por pecas marrones y una felicidad desbordante de cualquier límite. Era toda una Granger, como en un pasado la cargaba Draco…

Por más que intentara seguir con su vida, siempre lo algo lo haría volver al principio, a la miseria con la que escuchaba el silencio, el eco de los pasos desconocidos. Scorpius ya no era el mismo de su pequeña vida anterior, ahora era un hombre que no descansaba hasta encontrar huellas o pistas que la llevaran a ella, porque siempre había sido así. En secreto y sin que nadie supiera, buscaba en Hogwarts algún indicio que la llevara a ella, alguna estudiante que fuera idéntica, alguna casa que la refugiara en secreto. Pero nada de ello servía, ya muchos lo tildaban de loco, otros muy pocos se atrevían a decírselo y sólo la directora Minerva era la única capaz de entenderlo y prohibirle el continuo luchar por algo que no servía allí en el colegio. Era contradictorio pero Scorpius entendía. Siempre entendía y comprendía al resto, porque nadie lo había hecho con él ni con su pequeño hermano Abraxas. Ni siquiera Rosie, su Rosie…

-Scorpius, Scorpius –susurró su novia Marymoon, apretándole una muñeca para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Mm? –contestó él mirando al vacío, todavía recordando ese cabello rojo como el escudo que la caracterizaba y sus ojos azules tan profundos, tan bellos. Porque aun en el presente no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella muchacha que antes lo miraba enamorada con una gran sonrisa llena de pecas. Es que habría sido una gran amiga para su hermana y la novia perfecta que todo muchacho moriría por tener. Que él no dejaba de desear.

-Parece que hoy el heredero al imperio está algo distraído. Malfoy tendrías que hacer algo para que esté… más despierto. Quizás algunos partidos de Quidditch le vendrían bien. –comentó Nott con una sonrisa de medio costado, con sus palabras arrastradas como de costumbre.

-Scorpius, estás a dos años de terminar el colegio. ¿Ya has pensado en qué deseas ser?

-Supongo que seguiré el trayecto de mi padre, tía Pansy –dijo el joven, frío y sin dejar de mirar su comida.

Y fue como un flechazo de miradas, rápidas y sin pruebas que acertaran ese sentimiento que poco se acercaba a la mentira que había salido de sus labios. Unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban decepcionados, sabiendo que él no decía la verdad, que su deseo verdadero era otro y que por el simple hecho de no ser correspondido por su padre, debía ser descartado; era una mezcla de su pasión por ser auror, seguir los pasos de su padrino Harry Potter, de trabajar a su lado, combatir ese mal que lo había destruido, de cuidar el resto de su familia y lo poco que le quedaba. Y tanto su madre como él estaban al corriente de que era una decisión riesgosa, que no se asemejaba a un juego, después de todo, así era Scorpius, como ella, como la aventurera Hermione. Y también como su padre, ambos dominados por el miedo.

-¿Podemos hablar, Scorpius?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaba con ella, con la hija de su tío Nott, casi su prima, con la niña que una vez lastimó, que lo acompañó en su peor momento, esa chica que lo seguía como una sombra por el colegio, siempre a su lado actuando de novia perfecta en su pandilla, seria como su madre e inteligente como su padre. Se preguntaba por qué le estaba haciendo caso a Marymoon, la que se dejaba dominar, ¿Por qué se dejaba guiar él en su propia mansión por una mano diminuta que lo conducía a través del salón principal, para arribar en la típica sala de lectura, que ahora era de él? Se preguntaba por qué se alejaban de la mesa para hablar de algo que no le interesaba en absoluto, algún tema de ella que le entraría por un oído y le saldría por otro, como siempre le sucedía al escucharla. Ella no le interesaba, no le gustaba, no le parecía linda, porque la veía exactamente como una hermana, no había otra respuesta que aquella. Su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, tan distinta a Parkinson, tan… humana y libre como su alma lo era.

Estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. La prohibida, la hija de su tío Ronald, el hombre más celoso y posesivo que había conocido, el que muchas veces lo había llevado a ver Quidditch cada vez que se sentía abatido, el pelirrojo que desde pequeño le había enseñado a hacer bromas y ser espontáneo con sus sonrisas torpes. Su infancia se refería a su hermana, su familia y a él como el único amigo grande que se tiraba al piso junto a su lado. Y ahora esa relación estaba rota por su torpeza, por pensar por un instante que podría ser feliz al lado de su hija, que él lo aceptaría por conocerlo, por saber que era un buen chico, estaba seguro de que iba a terminar bien. Pero se equivocó y eso fue el producto de que sus pares discutieran una vez más, hacía ya un año.

Simplemente esa chica le quitaba el aliento, lo hacía suspirar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, a sus ojos era más que perfecta. Su pelo largo y con leves honduras siempre que se movía por el viento desprendía su típico aroma a hogar cálido, sus ojos siempre felices sonreían por ella con grandes aberturas a un paisaje transparente. Y Rosie le había entregado eso a él alguna vez, antes de que todo el lío de sus padres sucediera, mucho antes de que se le prohibieran verse juntos. Ahora él se daba cuenta de que le había roto el corazón a su único amor, que estando con Marymoon la alejaba de él, hacía crecer un mar de odio entre ellos que era necesario para la completa seguridad de todos. Y por ello estaba allí, con su novia sobre él esperando cualquier capricho salir de esos labios que tanto había poseído y que le resultaban rechazables.

-No me escuchas, ¿Qué sucede Scorpius?

-Nada, Marymoon. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Por qué nos has sacado de la mesa? Tus padres querrán saber una explicación.

-Ellos no importan en este momento. Quería que hablemos, en dos días empezaremos otro año. Y no quiero que suframos como el año anterior. La pasamos muy mal, ambos. No sólo tú. Por eso deseaba que tuviéramos una pequeña charla respecto a algunas actividades, sólo por si acaso.

-Marymoon ya te he dicho, no te dejaré, no voy a permitir que el colegio piense que eres sólo un juego. Eres mi novia. No debes preocuparte, fue un acuerdo formal y lo cumpliré al pie de la letra. Seré fiel.

-Pero es que nos queda tiempo todavía, Scorpius, para cumplir ese acuerdo. Y no quiero que estés toda la vida pendiente de ella, sabiendo que no pudiste ni siquiera besarla. Te conozco. Sé que eso piensas. Y más aún, en estas fechas. Tu cabeza está en otro lado. ¿No crees que es tiempo ya de dejar de encerrarte? Pasó mucho tiempo y…

-No sigas, Nott. Sólo ve al punto de tus ideas y déjame en paz. Mis sentimientos me los reservo como derecho de autor, tú sólo preocúpate porque te crean estar enamorada de mí.

Con brusquedad, Scorpius sacó de su falda a su novia para dirigirse a la puerta sin notar cómo caían lágrimas del rostro de Marymoon, llena de tristeza y un nudo que no la dejaba definir sus sentimientos. Y en un acto de reflejo, le gritó sabiendo que iba a finalizar quizás su acuerdo para siempre. Pero todo fuere por él, por el amor que le tenía como familia. Por el amor que le profesaba en su interior, sólo para el bien de los dos.

-¡Debes dejar en paz a Rose ¡Debes dejar en paz a Alexa! ¡Que descanse en paz! ¡Pasó ya cinco años y no vuelves a ser tú! ¡Scorpius escúchame, maldita sea! ¡No puedes estar toda la vida encerrado en recuerdos de ellas! ¡Debes superarlo! ¡Escúchame!

-¡Y te oigo, puta madre! –gritó él desbordando de nervios y con ganas de tirar todo bien lejos suyo, mirándola con odio y esos ojos fríos, ahora llenos de gotas de miseria.

Las parejas adultas desde arriba pudieron escuchar los gritos, sabiendo que no era sólo una discusión de pareja, sino algo mucho más grande y doloroso. Hermione lo pudo sentir en su corazón, el dolor de un hijo por algo que no era su culpa, y sin más que agregar a su conversación con Pansy, corrió escaleras abajo dejando de lado todo comentario de su esposo por intentar calmarla, por hacer un esfuerzo en seguridad del bebé. Pero no le importaba a ella nada más que lo que sucedía metros debajo de ella, su mente ahora rondaba por la de su pequeño hijo Scorpius. Lo sentía, él no estaba bien. La necesitaba.

Sus pies la llevaban por el camino de los gritos, que cada vez más se agudizaban y empeoraban. Palabras, calumnias, gritos y llantos llenaban el ambiente de una carga pesada y llena de rencores de un pasado que ya no existía. Por más que lo superaran, algunas almas continuaban un paso atrás. Bien lo sabía de experiencia.

-¡Puedes irte con tus hipocresías de niña barata a lamerle los pies a Krum, que bien te espera en su cama! ¡Ingenua! ¡Piensas que te iba a soportar un día más! ¡Me tienes harta Parkinson! ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que mis sentimientos, son míos, no tuyos! ¡Déjame de una maldita vez!

Porque cuando Scorpius le decía así a su novia, Parkinson, entonces se debía a que su enojo era más que grande, más que sólo por un motivo. Él estaba molesto con la vida, culpaba al destino, a su madre, a su hermana incluso por dejarlo solo en algo que no podía combatir. Y los oídos de él quizás sólo escuchaban esa vocecita aguda en sus años anteriores gritando un no tan largo como su correr por intentar rescatarla, sus brazos queriendo agarrar esas manitos que lo esperaban en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. Ella lo conocía como su vida propia, era su hijo, su primer niño y sabía que estaba aun traumatizado por las miles de voces que los seguían de noche hasta acabar en el origen de una imagen terrible para un inocente. Su veneno cual serpiente lo alimentaba en el orgullo y el odio, le quitaba la poca humanidad que poseía y de a poco, lo convertía en el ser más desdichado.

En ese momento en que observó cómo Marymoon lloraba y como su hijo arrojaba contra una pared la única foto de él y su hermanita de pequeños, algo en su interior se rompió. Y se quedó allí, de pie en el último escalón mirándolo, con el alma rota en tantos pedazos como la foto y con una pequeña gota de lágrima en su rostro, observando tan quieta como una estatua esos ojos grises que la fulminaban llenos de odio. Sabía lo que venía después, lo esperaba hacía tiempo. La culpaba y ahora lo iba a ver salir de sus poros, hacía tiempo venía guardándoselo, debía salir. Para eso estaba, iba a rescatar a su hijo costara lo que costara.

-¡Y TÚ QUE MIRAS EH! ¡MI MADRE ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES ESCAPARSE DE SU HOGAR PARA BUSCAR A LA ÚNICA HIJA QUE TIENE! ¡PUES TE DIGO UNA COSA, GRANGER! ¡ABRAXAS Y YO EXISTIMOS, TE NECESITÁBAMOS MÁS QUE ELLA! ¡ALEXA ESTÁ MUERTA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡SÓLO ERES UNA CUALQUIERA QUE PENSÓ QUE METIÉNDOSE CON MALFOY IBA A SALVARSE DE LA MISERIA! ¡TE HACES LA MADRE PERFECTA Y CARIÑOSA, PERO BIEN SÉ YO QUE ERES TODO MENOS ESO! ¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ O JURO QUE TE QUITARÉ LAS GANAS DE QUERER LLAMARME HIJO! ¡IMPURA!

-Scorpius, ya basta. –inquirió una voz de bajos tonos pero tan impotente como la postura del que la llevaba. Pues el monarca estaba allí, detrás de su mujer mirándolo con decepción, cansado de su hijo. Porque ese no era el niño que una vez juró amar y proteger. Ya no estaba más, ese día lo pudo confirmar–. Se terminó Scorpius, ya detente hijo. Se acabó.

El primogénito miraba a su alrededor agitado y sin comprender lo que sucedía, como si su yo –a través de las palabras de su padre– hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo otra vez para abrirle ese corazón destruido y hacerle ver el sufrimiento que había causado con unas cuantas palabras. Miraba estupefacto como su tío y su tía Nott bajaban rápidamente y alejaban a su hija, sin fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados, de él y de toda la familia para salir por la puerta luego de que Theo susurrara un: "Después te veo Malfoy, esto no queda acá. Cuida de Mione". Había entendido en ese instante que Marymoon ya no era su novia, no era su amiga, no era su sombra, la había partido en mil pedazos como una vez lo había hecho con Rosie. Igual que a su madre.

Su mamá. Al girar su mirada notó que ella ya no estaba allí, por lo menos no su espíritu valiente y fuerte, en su lugar había un cuerpo parado a unos metros de él mirándolo vacíamente, dejando salir lágrimas de nada para que acabasen en su cuello delgado y pálido, sin luz, sin vida. Recordando quizás todo lo que le había dicho, notó que alejaba cada vez más a sus seres queridos. Y ella era la más importante para él, porque ella le había dado la vida y él la desperdiciaba en sus narices. Podría seguir amándolo, pero Scorpius se percató que ya no lo iba a ver como su hijo, como su niño. Nunca más. Y a su lado, estaba su padre, decepcionado y con el rostro duro, retándolo a un abandono permanente. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

-Yo… –quiso decir.

-Tú nada, Scorpius. Se acabó, para siempre. Definitivamente se terminó. ¿Crees que tienes la autoridad para estar en mi mansión, no dirigirle la palabra a tu madre en años, ignorando y maltratando a tu hermano, que no tiene la culpa de nada?

-Yo tampoco tengo la culpa, padre.

-No me interrumpas. No me interrumpas. –Dijo Draco tan cortante como su amiga Pansy, o incluso peor– ¿Crees que tienes la capacidad de estar con Weasley y al otro día aparecerte con Marymoon de la mano, vengándote de nosotros, usando a esta pobre chica que sobre de eso, es tu familia? ¿Ahora vienes siendo un macho de la familia y le dices cualquier barbaridad a la hija de mi mejor amigo, estando él aquí, comiendo en mi mesa? ¡¿Y sobre todo eres capaz de decirle aquello que no tiene nombre a mi mujer?! ¡A TU MADRE! Desde ahora se terminó, porque ella pudo soportar que yo no le hablara, pero no tiene porque aguantar que tú le digas sangre sucia y tantas porquerías que salieron de tu inútil boca. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa, ella es la mujer más limpia y pura que hay en el mundo mágico. Dio su vida por todos y por quienes incluso no conocía. Tú eres el sucio aquí, estás muerto por dentro, queriendo llevarte el mundo por delante, sólo por ser Malfoy. Pues de ahora en más te quito ese derecho. Ya no eres un Malfoy, no así. No vas a tener ni una piedra de esta propiedad porque no te pertenece, no te lo vales. ¿Sabes qué Scorpius? No te mereces a tu madre, no te la mereces. Ella es demasiado para ti y para mí. Yo me doy cuenta de eso y lo peor, es que su propio hijo no. Eras su sangre y has traicionado eso, que es lo principal para ser Slytherin. Así que además de todo esto, también está en duda tu lugar en la casa de Hogwarts. La vida es una ruleta y si no sabes tirar en el hueco adecuado, estás hundido.

Del eco surgieron pequeñas pisadas de un niño rubio y temeroso que se asomaba por las escaleras tratando de mirar lo que sucedía en el salón principal, curioso por entender de qué venían todos esos gritos. Y allí vio a su hermano entre miles de pedazos de vidrio, a su padre cerca de él y a su madre, estática y de espaldas, con las manos temblando y unas cuantas gotas cayendo al suelo. Era muy bueno con la vista y también percibía excelente. Como ahora. Sin dudar corrió hacia ella y tomó una de sus manos en las de él sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Mami.

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa rota y tan vacía como nunca, cosa que asustó al pequeño.

-Mami ¿Estas enferma?

-Abraxas, lleva a mamá arriba y dile a los elfos que le den chocolate caliente.

-Pero padre, ella no toma chocolate, dice que le hace salir granos. ¿Acaso vino algún dementor como aquella vez que estaba en el vagón del tren hacia el colegio e intento salvar al tío Harry?

Draco miró con furia a Scorpius y luego respondió, seriamente.

-Sí, Abraxas. Vino un dementor. Le sacó todos sus recuerdos buenos. Así que tú eres el encargado de recordárselos ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto padre, haré eso. –y subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, guió a Hermione hacia arriba–Ven mami, te empezaré a contar. ¿Recuerdas cuando el tío George le regaló las mariposas voladoras a Lex? Bueno encontré algunas en su caja rosa y usé una, es fascinante en realidad… verás, primero debes darles agua…

Y de a poco, la voz de Abraxas fue apaciguándose casi quedando el mutismo de una relación rota entre padre e hijo. Entonces, a punto de derrumbarse, Draco y con todo el dolor del mundo, se volteó para mirar a los ojos al que una vez fue su pequeño favorito.

-Desde ahora no perteneces a este hogar. Recoge tus cosas y vete.

-Pero, no puedo. No tengo lugar.

-Ese ya no es mi problema. Sólo puedo decirte como último consejo de padre, que en dos días comienzas el colegio. Ya estás por tener la mayoría de edad, deberás empezar a manejarte solo. Tu familia ya no es esta.

Así fue como Scorpius, dos días previos al comienzo de clases, lo perdió todo. Pero eso no le dolió sino más bien el ver una madre perdida en la discordia de unas palabras que él no sentía que eran suyas. La había perdido, tan sólo le quedaba la esperanza de un perdón. Porque hasta incluso ya no tenía la certeza de encontrar a su hermana.

Pero lo que él no estaba enterado, era que la habían encontrado. Y que ese año ella podría relucir entre los demás, destacar su aura Malfoy, y que por fin sería encontrada por sus hermanos. Scorpius iba a tardar para darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Abraxas comenzaría una amistad algo extraña que lo haría revivir cosas que ni él conocía. Y dos hermanos Krum, Alexa y Orión, se verían envuelto en la duda de una unión fuerte. Más ella que comenzaba a preguntarse quién era, como toda adolescente.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero no ser una molestia... ustedes diganme si lo es, jajaja.

Antes que nada recuerdo que esta historia solo es una humilde inspiración de un mundo maravilloso creado por J.K. Rowling.

Ahora sí, este capítulo es una pequeña extensión de varias memorias. Voy a ir poniendo varias a lo largo de la historia, solo es un aperitivo de un pasado que no se explica pero que se imagina. Espero que les guste, comenten sigan que les gustaría también leer o imaginar con mis palabras. Estoy abierta a opiniones de todo tipo.

* * *

CAPITULO OCHO

PORQUE UN PEQUEÑO RECUERDO, NUNCA HACE MAL A NADIE, ALIMENTA LA DESESPERANZA, ALEGRA EL CORAZÓN, RELAJA EL ALMA.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí! Soy tu hermano mayor, te protegeré.

-Pero quiero a papá, no a un hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué? Yo también soy valiente como papá.

- Padre es más grande y fuerte, tú eres un debilucho que llora cuando mami no quiere darte una galleta de azúcar.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritan? Están uno frente al otro.

Y con una sonrisa radiante de esos dos niños, supo que no podía enojarse por haberlo despertado más temprano.

En un jardín tan grande como la mansión que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, en un árbol de hojas amarillas y verdes, había una niña de cabellos rubios con un vestido blanco sucio subido a las ramas esperando a un valiente caballero que pudiera rescatarla y frente a ella, en el suelo, un niño de vestiduras negras y piel pálida aguardaba con los brazos en alto la caída de su hermana, para amortiguarla y cuidar de un golpe duro. Y detrás de ellos, un hombre de brazos cruzados los miraba divertido, negando con la cabeza ante tal espectáculo de sus hijos revoltosos. Porque en ni un millón de años, Draco podría haberse imaginado estar allí en su hogar ambiguo con un par de chiquitines tan hermosos e inteligentes como su madre, la mujer que amaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque siempre había sido reacio a tocar a un niño, algo duro con las sonrisas y casi nada le hacía gracia. Hasta que la conoció a fondo a Hermione, hasta que se dio cuento a duras penas lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que comprendió que su felicidad sería tenerla todos los días a su lado y que no viviría feliz sin esa familia que lo hacía llenar de amor y alegría. Porque su madre habría estado orgullosa de él y encantada de poder escuchar risas de niños e historias de aventuras, como siempre él se maravillaba de oír en la gran mansión que ahora no se podía decir que estaba vacía.

-Padre, ¿Serías tan amable de bajarme? Le tengo miedo a las alturas.

-Alexa, tú solita te puedes bajar de ese árbol. Siempre lo haces. No le mientas a padre. –le retrucó Scorpius, fulminándola con los ojos.

-Ya niños, no hace falta que su padre tenga que estar a estas horas de la mañana escuchándolos discutir. Alexa bájate, ya has arruinado el vestido que la abuela te regaló para navidad. Y tú, Scorpius Hyperon, no la mires así a tu hermana.

Las voces de su niña Alexa, de su hijo y de ella, eran como música para sus oídos. Y no muy lejos, también alcanzaba a escuchar los balbuceos de un pequeño bebé queriendo empezar a hablar. Porque allí, detrás de él, Hermione se encontraba con Abraxas en brazos queriendo sonar lo más dura que podía, sin muchos éxitos.

Draco no podía ser más feliz con su pequeña manada, como él solía decirles a sus viejos enemigos, Potter y Weasley zanahoria, en las tardes de domingo familiar. Como ese día, que por más estar mencionar, eran las seis de la mañana en un otoño más fresco de lo costumbre.

-Mami yo creo que papá se quedó tildado otra vez.

-¿Tú crees hijo? –Bromeó una Hermione sonriente despertando a su esposo de su ensimismamiento, ahora junto a él, besándolo en las comisuras de sus labios–, amor creo que los niños se dieron cuenta que te quedaste pensando en algo.

-Yo creo que tus hijos son madrugadores como tú, pequeña gatita. Y me encantaría que pensaras en la seguridad de ellos, no le dejes la puerta abierta para que salgan como si nada a estas horas. Si les pasara algo, no sé qué haría.

-¡Mami te dijo gatita! ¡Tú eres una leona mami, díselo!

-Así es hijita, yo soy una leona, como tú lo serás algún día. Y no, Draco, no les pasará nada porque son tus hijos y los míos. Nuestros hijos, valientes y revoltosos. No se quedarían quietos ni adentro ni afuera. Descuida amor, ellos estarán bien.

-Así es padre. Además, yo soy una leona. Una gran Gryffindor y sé cuidarme sola.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Scorpius separando a sus padres para mirarlos a los ojos.

-Tú, campeón, serás una gran serpiente como yo. Un honorable Slytherin, astuto y fiel a sus amigos. –le contestó su padre despeinando los cabellos rubios de su hijo sonriente.

-Pero James me dijo que en Slytherin estaban los miedosos y malos.

-¿Así que mi ahijado te dijo eso? Pues déjame decirte hijito, que tu padre no es ninguna de las dos. Es un hombre temible por los malos y poderoso, de gran corazón y buen padre. ¿Tú crees que Slytherin no lo aceptaría por ser bueno? –reclamó Hermione firme con su postura y con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Draco no caía de su sorpresa, pues nunca había sabido que eso pensaba su esposa respecto a él y lleno de orgullo la acercó a su cuerpo frío para besarla con pasión, olvidándose de los tres hijos que reclamaban su atención urgentemente con balbuceos, reproches y gritos agudos. Y por más que después dejaría al pendiente el hablar con Potter sobre su sobrino tan agrandado y egocéntrico, ahora se concentraba en ellos. En lo que más apreciaba, por lo que daría su vida y todo lo que estuviera más allá de su alcance.

-Creo que debemos entrar –susurró una apasionada esposa, entre besos y sonrisas.

-Tienes razón –le respondió él en tono bajo. Se dio media vuelta y alzando a su niña en brazos del árbol concluyó la aventura de la tan temprana mañana–. Ahora escuchen todos, que estamos a dos días de empezar el colegio y nuestro campeón Scorpius iniciará su gran aventura. Serás una leyenda, campeón.

-Padre, yo quiero ser Slytherin. Seré como tú y todos verán que allí nadie es malo o bueno. Les demostraré que soy el mejor, de la mejor familia de todo el mundo.

-Así se habla hijo, siempre debes estar orgulloso de tu familia. Siempre.

Y el pequeño primogénito, de la mano de sus padres, entró con ellos a la gran mansión sabiendo que ese día recién comenzaba. Y que tal vez la felicidad no duraría para siempre.

-Me gustaría que también se despertaran un poco más tarde, no es mucho pedir ¿Saben?

-Ya cállate Draco, que tus hijos no te harán caso.

-Exacto Padre, a Scorpius y yo nos gusta el amanecer. Nos quedan sólo dos días juntos, después todo cambiará. Debemos aprovechar. Mañana llevaremos a Abraxas para que lo vea también, le encantará. ¿O no pequeño hermoso?

-Alexa, no es un bebé, él entiende.

-No molestes Scorpius, estás celoso que quiero más a Abraxas que a ti.

-Eso es mentira, porque yo soy único. Es imposible que no me quieras, yo te quiero mucho, mucho. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Porque uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos separados.

Y Scorpius tenía mucha razón en eso, porque serían una de sus últimas mañanas junto a su hermana menor. Y ella no tendría mucho tiempo con sus hermanos, ni en brazos de su padre, su príncipe azul que siempre la rescataba y de su madre, que la apoyaba con gran valentía.

Por más que ese pequeño momento no era tan importante o determinante en los recuerdos de la familia Malfoy, para Draco significó quizás la imagen perfecta de algo que una vez tuvo, que existió y se llamó familia. Porque nunca tuvo nada parecido a eso, nunca nadie lo había despertado para ver el amanecer lleno de emoción como su hijo Scorpius, nunca nadie lo había agarrado de la mano y tironeado para mostrarle el sol saliendo de su escondite, como su hija Alexa siempre radiante y con esa alegría por las cosas sencillas. Porque nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir importante o simplemente completo como Hermione, que con Abraxas en manos le enseñaba lo que era la paciencia y tolerancia. Él nunca había vivido así, tan humano, tan natural como en ese momento.

Y quizás no duraba más que unos diez minutos, minutos que para él representaron la familia unida que siempre había soñado y que ahora tenía. Ese año su hijo comenzaría el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y la historia se volvería a repetir, el círculo del destino lo volvería a poner en esos vagones, en esos recuerdos fríos, en ese gran andén donde todos se reunían entre saludos y exclamaciones. Por primera vez en diecinueve años, volvería, esta vez no solo, sino de la mano de ella y rodeado de muchos amigos, amigos que antes no había tenido por elegir el equipo equivocado, por la decisión equivocada. Y eso ya era pasado, no tenía importancia, porque si para Hermione no lo era, entonces no le interesaba ninguna otra opinión. Ella lo había perdonado y desde ese punto, él estaba en paz.


	9. Chapter 9

Creo que ahora comprendo a todos aquellos que ponían justificaciones de porque había tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no soy de poner excusas y entiendo a la perfección quizás la molestia. Tuve una semana bastante estresada y solo en momentos dolor por pérdidas soy capaz de escribir algo realmente malo, no quería que sucediera eso con esta historia. Me siento muy afectada a este fanfic, siento que soy parte de cada sentimiento y por eso me vi incapacitada de actualizar. Espero que les guste y desde ya sabemos que todos los personajes y el ambiente son de J.K.R

P.D: me gustaría su opinión y saber a quien les gustaría que fuera la madre de un personaje que aparece aquí. por sin durante la lectura no se dan cuenta, la personaje tiene un padre conocido y fuentes irreconocibles de madre. ustedes diganme quien sería la indicada para actuar como papel de madre.

Suerte, que les guste y dejen comentarios, si no es molestia

* * *

CAPITULO NUEVE

ROMANCE ADOLESCENTE, EL MÁS VIVO, EL MÁS APASIONADO, EL MÁS PROHIBIDO

Scorpius se preguntaba por qué su boca era tan grande y estúpida, por qué no simplemente ignoró los comentarios de su novia y pensó antes de actuar, por qué no sólo se disponía a callar todo sus insultos como años anteriores y le dirigía su típica mirada fría, tan atemorizante como su odio. Pero no, Scorpius era impulsivo como su padre y cuando se trataba de herir a alguien, no se detenía a pensarlo dos veces. Las consecuencias venían mucho después, con una intensidad peor, como solía decirle Hermione en sus viejos días de discusiones, cuando apenas era un niño. Y es que ya no tenía ni ganas de querer acordarse de los buenos momentos, porque para él ya no existía nada bueno en el mundo mágico capaz de regocijar ese corazón roto y marchito, mucho menos imágenes del pasado donde su hermanita se encargaba de aparecer cada vez que se le era concebido.

Y por eso, tras unas horas de deambular por allí y por aquí, buscando refugios donde había algún techo que lo amparara, decidió que era hora de pararse frente a esa casa pequeña y despatarrada, el hogar de uno de sus tíos más chistosos y también el más solitario que había visto en su vida. Una persona que mostraba su hogar como el más alegre y colorido, exceptuando el hecho de que era angosto como un pasillo y de distintas proporciones, sin dejar que nadie hurgara por allí para encontrar a la más triste de las historias. Una pequeña porción de una guerra que había causado en él una línea totalmente gruesa, incidentes que los despertaban en sus noches de sueños, rayos de luces salidos de las varitas de sus compañeros, amigos que con ojos muertos se dejaban cargar por otros ayudantes del bien. George, por más que fuera el genio de las bromas y el causante de las risas en la familia Weasley y Malfoy, escondía en su coraza, un corazón partido en dos, la mitad de un alma que no dejaba vagar por el perdón y la reconciliación, sino por las bromas más pesadas hacia el enemigo. Y era todo un Gryffindor que no otorgaba el perdón a los asesinos de su hermano gemelo, a su reflejo en el espejo, su sombra, su otro yo. Él no era el mismo sin Fred, él no era lo que todos veían, y eso, Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, lo sabía muy bien. No por nada era su compañero de tragos clandestinos, su amigo confidencial, el mago que con una sonrisa macabra asesinaba al mal.

No era de esperarse que su tío tardara en abrir la puerta, a menos que tuviera otras visitas, como sospechaba ahora en la espera de un buen cálido abrazo. Por el contrario, y casi sin analizarlo, supo que ella estaba allí en el hogar de su tío, como frecuentaba cada vez que su padre viajaba por alguna misión de auror. Porque a pesar de que compartieran la misma preferencia hacia George, Scorpius podía oler el perfume suave e híper dulce que emanaba de sus poros, kilómetros a la redonda. Había estado tan acostumbrado en una época a ese rico aroma, que ahora era difícil no registrarlo como suyo. Y tan rápido como pudo entender la tardanza del dueño de la tienda de bromas, captó la indirecta de su huida, resignado, pero siempre al tanto de que sólo intentaban mantenerlos alejados de una mala situación, cuidando de ella y de su salud espiritual, advirtiéndolo a él de sus nervios por querer tenerla en sus brazos y sobre todo, sabiendo que sólo el encuentro de ellos dos implicaría una nueva pelea entre el Trío Dorado y eso, era lo que menos querían. Así que suspirando, recogió su mochila negra del piso y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y buscar algún hotel del callejón Diagon, donde poder hospedarse hasta el día del comienzo de clases y tal vez ahogar las penas en libros. Estaba a unos pasos lejos de la puerta de color naranja cuando sintió la risa graciosa de su tío, salir de la entrada.

-Me alegra que mi sobrino me haya visitado, es todo un honor para un humilde mago como yo. Sin embargo, veo que el porte vanidoso ha desaparecido. Cuéntanos, Escorpioncito, como es que el gran Malfoy se ha quedado sin hogar.

Y sabía muy bien el joven Malfoy que su tío no hacía más que agregar llamas al fuego vigoroso de la rabia y el enojo llamándolo "Escorpioncito" como solía decirle su Lex, en momentos de infancia prematura. Por lo que, volteándose a mirarlo con una ceja encarnada, le sonrió como solo a él le podía mostrar, lleno de diversión y peligro.

-Oh tío George, por favor hazme el placer de decirme tú como es que yo, un angelito caído del cielo, me he quedado sin hogar. Sabes, creo que me he portado mal, dado que mis padres son tan buenos como el mismísimo Merlín. –ironizó ahora tomando la mano de su tío para fundirse en un abrazo bruto, típico de hombres.

-Ya cállate animal, que me ha notificado tu padre el estado de tu base como parte de los Malfoy. Y te digo que, dado que el monarca serpiente es tan orgulloso de su familia, te has mandado una muy mala. Ahora entra, que lo único que necesito es algún paparazzi entrando en mi humilde morada.

-sí, tío George, humilde, como tú y yo.

Tal para cual, como le gritaba la esposa de George Weasley desde la escalera de la mini mansión, cuando veía entrar a Scorpius con un bolso lleno de bromas para los pequeños hijos del bromista más grande de la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, ahora no era más que una casa silenciosa y sin gritos de los niños, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a nuestro rubio pulcro siempre esperanzado de poder revivir su yo infantil, resguardado bajo paredes mágicas y divertidas.

Y fue cuando todo su cerebro se detuvo, una pausa repentina que lo tomó desprevenido, tirando al suelo su mochila, paralizando su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, deteniendo el andar hacia unas escaleras circulares. Fue en ese momento de instantaneidad que hasta su pelirrojo tío dejó marcar, lleno de miedo, atento a las acciones de Scorpius, con la guardia a flor de pie por si el joven corría hacia su desesperanza. Fue como una ráfaga que entró por sus fosas nasales, un pequeño vientito de la cocina (escaleras arribas) que corría hacia él cual ganador en su carrera de distancia. Un aroma a comida de Weasleys, mezclado con su perfume y su melodiosa voz cantando alguna extraña canción muggle, como era su costumbre. Sus ojos al momento del reconocimiento se dilataron y buscaron con apuro algunos azules que lo miraran con amor, sin éxito alguno. En su lugar, su tío lo observaba tristemente, apenado por ser unos de los mediadores de esa separación tan dolorosa que unos jóvenes debían atravesar, a tan temprana edad. Él les había dicho al Trío, se los había comentado una y otra vez en las cenas de reunión familiar, sin descansar de avisarles que eso iba a ocurrir, que no iba a ser sorpresa que se enamoraran y quisieran estar juntos, que esos dos chiquillos que peleaban cada vez que podían, terminarían juntos e inseparables, sin importarles la sangre que corría por sus venas ni el pasado que los pisaba sin escrúpulos, pero nadie, ni siquiera su madre que siempre acertaba con las percepciones del amor, quiso creerle. Así iba a ser más fácil mantener una tensión que no tardaría en llegar, si dejaban de escuchar las duras palabras de él, esconderían bajo la alfombra una realidad que sobrepasaba cualquier límite de ingenuidad. Cuando ocurrió, no dijo nada, no culpó a nadie porque sabía que en parte era suya, que él debía de haber hecho algo, siendo el padrino de protección de sus sobrinos favoritos debía de haberlos separado desde el instante adecuado, y no lo hizo, porque creía correcto ese amor tan puro e inocente. Y luego de esa pelea entre Ronnie y Mione, no hizo más que impedir la unión de Rose y Scorpius, citándolos por separado, pasando momentos con cada uno, sin intercambiar tiempos de coincidencia. Todo llega a un fin, como ahora, que había sido imposible salvaguardar la seguridad de ambos, ya no podía echar a su rubio amigo cuando sus ojos enamorados y lastimados buscaban con desesperación a una joven que cantaba para alimentar la sed de amor adolescente.

Fue como una sorpresa escuchar la voz tan grave y fría, dado que él no paraba de temblar.

-está aquí –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ronald se fue con Harry a otra misión, tardarán meses y Rosie vino a pasar los últimos días conmigo. Quería despedirse. Ya sabes, estas fechas son dolorosas para todos, Scorpius… –casi quiso golpearse al decirle su nombre, él nunca se lo decía así de formal, y cuando acertaba como ahora, era porque se metía en un tema que le molestaba a ambos.

-¿Me lo dirás a mí? Creo que no es necesario explicaciones, Weasley. Está dicho, debo irme. No quiero problemas.

Pero antes de que su sobrino tocara la puerta, lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo negando fuertemente ante esa estúpida decisión, que no era más que de unos grandes que no aceptaban el amor como venía.

-No te irás, esta es mi casa y hago lo que yo quiera. Si a Malfoy no le gusta, si a Ronald le molesta, pueden dejar de venir. Ustedes, Rose y tú son parte de este hogar, así también como Roxanne y Fred. Son hijos más para Angelina y para mí, no te vayas Escorpioncito. Ella también te necesita.

-Tío no puedo quedarme, habrá problemas.

-¿Dónde, aquí? ¿Has siquiera escuchado mis palabras? Ronald no está y tus padres no vendrán por aquí, recuerda que te tienen castigado.

-¿Es que no entiendes?

-¿Entender qué, Scorpius? Acabas con mi paciencia. Crees que porque han secuestrado a Lex, tú debes tomar el papel de víctima. Pues déjame decirte dos cosas. Primero, ella no va a volver porque te hagas el malo de la película. Segundo, deja de pensar que Rose te odia, por qué no es así. Tanto tú, como yo y tus padres, saben que te enamoraste de ella por ser ella, no porque era una Weasley y querías lastimar a nuestras familias. Debes afrontar las consecuencias, Malfoy. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Tío Georgie, terminé el pastel de carne! ¡Lo guardé para los niños, no te lo vayas a comer! ¡Iré a bañarme! –gritó una voz aguda y risueña.

En el acto, Scorpius miró hacia arriba buscando una cabellera pelirroja, algún indicio que le confirmara que esa voz pequeña era de ella, de su ella, y que no era sólo su imaginación. Ya había pasado muchos meses soñándola, escuchándola, que ahora cuando la tenía a pocos metros, no podía reconocerla. Su cuerpo se lo impedía, le avisaba con tiempo que al verla, todo sus muros se derrumbarían, el hielo que lo cubría se iría derritiendo dejando a un humilde muchacho, débil y lastimado. Y no quería ser eso frente a tan fuerte y determinante muchacha como lo era Rose Weasley, hija de un héroe de batalla y de una mujer tan desconocida como sus raíces.

Lo admitía. Estaba perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Como nunca nadie podría estarlo. Sólo Hermione, su madre, y George lo entendían; a la primera, la había perdido para siempre y el segundo, lo fulminaba con la mirada, decidido a golpearlo si hacía falta. Y con una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, le susurró a su tío:

-Perdí a mis mujeres, tío. Estoy solo.

-Escorpioncito, no perdiste a nadie.

-Sí lo hice.

-No lo hiciste. Lex se fue, no fue tu culpa. Tu madre fue sólo el muro de la descarga, lo hubieras hecho con cualquiera. Y Rose, Rose sólo se aleja de ti por miedo a que muchos salgan lastimados. Pero déjame decirte que todo lo que perdemos, lo volvemos a tener, tal vez no de la forma en que esperamos, pero al fin y al cabo cuenta con que sólo esté de vuelta allí, a tu lado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es una versión mía. En realidad, lo dijo una vez una muchacha bastante loca. Ahora sígueme, tengo noticias para ti.

Y alejándose hacia una puerta, George lo incitó a seguirle el paso, quizás a una de las más esperadas noticias que cambiarían para siempre la mirada de Scorpius. Y al entrar al comedor, supo que por fin algo bueno comenzaba a caerle del cielo, después de todo, no por nada había muchas cartas esparcidas por el piso. Sorprendido y casi sin entender, pero sintiendo la fuerza del aura, se acercó a uno de los sobres que reposaba sobre un libro. Sus ojos leían las líneas de una letra lineal y casi sin errores, pero no llegaba a entender lo que se expresaba, porque su corazón daba tumbos de suspenso. ¿Era eso por lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir? ¿Por esa razón, su tío había desaparecido casi medio año por los alrededores de Inglaterra? ¿Era por eso que su esposa siempre viajaba?

-Dime que no es cierto –le comentó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía, apartado sobre una pared, apoyando medio cuerpo.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, que bien sabemos que no fui de viaje de exploración para conocer las zonas de Europa.

-Pero tío, te tomaste esto como…

-Un deber, Scorpius. Le debo mucho a tu familia, a ti principalmente. Una vez me pediste ayuda. ¿Recuerdas? pues yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ambos sonrieron, volviendo al tiempo viejo, en una etapa de pura oscuridad, donde Scorpius se hundía en el alcohol con tan sólo quince años y era rescatado por un Weasley joven y travieso. Como él.

-Cómo no recordarlo, tío –respondió él sin dejar de mirar la carta, acariciándola como si de una pieza valiosa se tratara– esa vez casi me quitan el cuello. Menos mal que mamá no se enteró…

-Eso no, tonto. Lo que me pediste esa noche que te vi tirado en el callejón. ¿Recuerdas? Fue un simple pedido, que con el corazón roto me lo pediste a mí, porque sabías que tu padre no lo haría. No sé si por falta de coraje o por miedo a no encontrarla, el hecho es que viniste a mí. tuviste la confianza de tomarme en silencio y pedírmelo.

-Sabes lo que eres para mí.

-Lo sé y por eso lo hice. Me costó bastante, pero algo pude sacar de todo esto. –y por unos minutos de suspenso, el joven Malfoy creyó lo peor, ya perdiendo parte de las esperanzas, hasta que escuchó con esfuerzo las palabras de su tío. Lentas y llenas de felicidad– La vi, pequeño. Vi a tu hermana.

No quiso hablar, no quiso mirarlo, no quiso ni moverse. Tantas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, tantas ganas de correr y atosigarlo con preguntas desesperadas y puños por todas las paredes, gritos de alegría que llegaban con llantos descargados. Un peso comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, dejándolo libre y pacífico, ya no tenía ganas de matar al mundo ni de golpear a nadie, sólo llorar hasta encontrarla y mirarla. Y eso se podía leer en sus ojos tan apasionados como los de su madre, sin llegar a tener el control de posarlos como hielo. Por más que su estructura y su voz fueran neutras, esos cristales que poseía de mirada abrían al mundo las palabras reprimidas de un muchacho resentido.

-¿No dirás nada?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se sentó, tomando otra carta y reconociendo por primera vez la letra de ella. De su hermana. Irreconocible, cambiada pero de ella al fin y al cabo. Y mientras trataba de escuchar la charla de su tío, se imaginó a una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos cristales, bajita como lo era y de tez más oscura. Sin saber que se equivocaba por completo.

-Malfoy algo tienes que decir. ¡Por Merlín, que la encontré!

-Ya lo sé George, me lo acabas de decir.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces? ¡Tráela! Me dices todo esto, me haces llenar de alegría, me muestras cartas que no sé de que se tratan, me exclamas que la viste. Pero no está aquí, no está junto a mí en este momento. Para mí no has hecho nada, tío.

-¡Claro que no hice nada! ¡Me recorrí medio Europa en su búsqueda! ¡Dejé a mis hijos con mi mujer, los dejé de lado para buscarla! ¡La encontré y tú qué me dices! ¡Pero que eres idiota cuando quieres, maldito hurón oxigenado!

Y casi de improvisto ambos se encontraban riéndose por el insulto mal intentado del pelirrojo, que no dejaba de golpear a su sobrino duramente, tratando de hacerle entender una de las noticias más pesadas que estaría por procesar. Lo abrazó para sentirlo, saber que más allá de su terquedad y dureza, era solo un niño sufrido por un pasado, como todos los de su generación. Los de su familia. Porque por más que su capricho seguía en pie desde su infancia, las cosas eran más complicadas que sólo la desaparición de Alexa.

-Malfoy, me sacas canas verdes.

-Lo sé tío, suelo provocar eso en la gente.

-Bueno ya basta de bromas. Scorpius ¿No te alegras de esta confidencia que te estoy dando? Y sabes que con Nott y Ginny hemos hecho todo, juntos. Pero esto tenía que decírtelo primero. No sabe nadie.

-Y nadie debe saberlo, tío.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó anonadado, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Porque sospecho que la viste bien, sospecho que está con una familia. Que no está sola. Y quiero ser yo la que la traiga de vuelta, sana y salva. quiero ser yo el héreo de mi hermana, de mi chica. Quiero limpiar mi error, solo y sin ayuda. Que sepan que hice algo por mi familia. Prométeme que no dirás nada. George, hazlo.

George nunca se imaginó que un Slytherin como él, un Malfoy específicamente, fuera tan o más valiente que cualquier Gryffindor. Afectuoso como era, le revolvió sus cabellos rubios y le sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo a una verdad descarada, a un peligro inminente, que se encargaría de ser llevado por un chico que estaba a punto de largarse al mundo

-Te lo prometo, hurón junior. Sin embargo, debes saber algo primero –le intervino asesinándolo con la mirada.

Y el rubio, preocupado, dejó la carta en su lugar y se puso de pie. En manos de su tío, reposaba un pequeño collar de plata y oro con un dije de una serpiente enroscada en un león rugiente como el sol. No le sorprendió, como era de esperarse, saber que aquella reliquia familiar había sido un regalo de Draco a su pequeña bebé, apenas había cumplido un año. Eso no era más que la representación de un amor entre opuestos, una afirmación de que todo era posible, una prueba de que el esfuerzo de George había sido real. Ella estaba viva, la había visto, la había reconocido.

Y casi sin fuerza, sin voz, intentó decirle:

-¿De dónde?

-Fueron pistas que me llevaron a esto. Un largo viaje te dije. Un indicio que me indicó que ella no sólo está viva sino que…

-Ella está en Hogwarts. Ella es una alumna de mi colegio.

y George Weasley, alto, pelirrojo y bromista, le asintió más recto que nunca, serio. Aquella afirmación implicaba una nueva lucha. Una nueva esperanza para la rota familia Malfoy. Una nueva felicidad para su sobrino, destrozado por una guerra de sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo! disfrutenlo

J.K.R es la reina y autora de todo el mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

CAPITULO DIEZ

VIKTOR KRUM, ADULADOR Y AMANTE

Víktor Krum, sonrió con elegancia al ver como su hija Alexa ponía los brazos en forma de bandeja con una mirada retadora, tal como su madre lo hacía con sus amigos en tiempos lejanos. No podía evitar tener remordimientos como todo hombre que en algún momento de su vida hizo algo malo, muchas veces había estado al borde de contarle la verdad a su niña favorita, de sentarla en una silla y narrarle su aterradora historia, pero el solo hecho de pensar la lejanía de una conexión irrevocable, le erizaba la piel, y no quería perderla, no ahora que estaba en medio de la etapa de su adolescencia. Y terminando su trago, se acercó a la gran chimenea de su mansión, dando la espalda a la mujer de la familia.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, padre.

Una vez más sonrió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar de risa frente a ella, no era el momento apropiado sabiendo que su niña era tan difícil de tratar como una planta carnívora. Toda una leona. Y dado que su lenguaje era aristocrático y formal, él –como el monarca de la pequeña manada– debía mantenerse a su altura y ser recto, cosa que le salía muy difícil.

-Te repito, pequeña, que no me parece conveniente que vayas a Beauxbatons. Son muy exigentes y tú no eres de las muchachas que se dejan ser llevadas por órdenes. Tu madre te lo había dicho de pequeña, ese lugar es para mujeres francesas y de buen dinero. No para rebeldes como tú.

-Pero padre, nosotros tenemos mucho dinero y se bien el francés. Ya estoy cansada de hacer tantos viajes. Orión también lo está. Además no falta mucho para que terminemos. Solo unos años. Te lo ruego –terminó diciendo con un puchero en la cara y los ojos como gatito mojado.

-Alexa he dicho que no. No seas desobediente. Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magos en toda la historia, deberías sentirte orgullosa de estar allí. Hubo mucha historia, los más grandes héroes fueron a estudiar allí. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter…

-Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Zabini, Malfoy. Y esos no son Buenos héroes, son mortífagos. Asesinos.

-Sí, pero son de Slytherin. Y tú eres toda una Gryffindor, que yo sepa la mayoría salen hechos leyenda.

Pero Alexa sabía muy bien que su padre sólo lo decía para estar cerca de lo que una vez había sido su primer amor, su esperanza no fallaba a la hora de buscarla por los pasillos en alguna reunión de padres. Era su hija y lo conocía demasiado como para saber que detrás de esos ojos oscuros y cálidos, había un desorden por el corresponder mutuo del amor, un pasado tan duro e indescriptible como así también fogoso y apasionado, y ella justamente deseaba no saber absolutamente nada relacionado con el sentimentalismo.

Muchas veces, la gente le decía que no era hija de Víktor, que ni por un millón de años podría llevar su apellido, las similitudes pasaban por alto todo tipo de barrera ancestral, dando esa correspondencia a la duda. Y hasta una vez ella misma se lo planteó, no por nada era tan rubia como el sol y de ojos cristales mientras que sus dos hombres poseían contextura robusta y bruta, de ojos y cabellos oscuros y una gran sonrisa blanca. En cambio, no se asemejaba al humor ni la facilidad de sonreír, su estilo de habla se remontaba a la antigüedad con seriedad y firmeza, de frío corazón y peligroso paladar de maldad. Porque si había una cosa que le encantaba a Alexa, era el dolor que le causaba al resto cuando se enojaba, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias ni mucho menos en las lágrimas de ojos ajenos. Así era, como un hielo, dulce con sus seres queridos, pero toda una leona rabiosa con el resto. Iba más allá de las apariencias, como le decía su hermano, no importaba si era distinta, porque ser distinta requería de fuerza y originalidad. Entonces llegó a un punto en el que respondía a todos la duda existencial, no era igual a sus hombres sino que era el reflejo de su madre, una rubia francesa de sangre azul y ascendencia real que por la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, había huido de su castillo para esconderse en una gran mansión de las más conocido joven jugador de quidditch, con quien no sólo había compartido pasión sino también dos hermosos hijos, mellizos de nacimiento e inseparables desde el instante de la concepción.

Esa la historia, ni más ni menos. Secreta como ninguna, pues nadie debía saber que Krum había concebido con una mujer de la realeza, que luego ella había escapado sin sus hijos muriendo en el intento de un nuevo resguardo, dejando huérfanos a dos magos. Y aunque ahora que comenzaba a crecer se planteaba nuevas preguntas, sabía muy fondo en su corazón que su madre la amaba y que allí fuera bien lejos, había una familia real que la esperaba para su trono.

Inconscientemente, se tocó el huesudo cuello donde antes había reposado un hermoso collar, pero ahora se percataba que ni eso tenía de recuerdo de su madre, y por ilusa, lo había perdido. Sus ojos a veces se volvían tristes derrumbándose en un hueco oscuro de la incógnita para luego volver a la frialdad y poderío de sus sentimientos, ella podía controlar todo de su cuerpo, menos sus pupilas dilatantes, menos la tristeza que la envolvía con pasión en el gris de sus iris.

-Alexa, Alexa, ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó su padre desde la chimenea y no fue hasta que su hija la miró, que fruncía el ceño con miedo.

-No, lamento la interrupción padre, es sólo que recordaba algo.

-Está bien, no necesito explicaciones, no me gusta que me las des.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, recordando que Víktor no tenía la convicción de ser un padre autoritario ni poner límites, era del tipo guapo y famoso hombre que dejaba todo para sus hijos, dándole libertad suprema y confianza infinita.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, ahora que me escuchas, no voy a poder acompañarlos, tengo una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres por la mañana y no creo llegar a despedirlos para el comienzo de clases.

-No te preocupes, le diré a los elfos que preparen la red flú para el día de comienzo de clases.

-Genial, eres lo mejor. Te amo hija –dijo besando la frente de su hija con fuerza y brutalidad.

Ambos sabían que más allá de la rudeza de Víktor, él la amaba sobre todas las cosas, capaz de morir, de matar por ella. Simplemente era la viva imagen de su madre y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, regocijo de que algo le quedaba de su amor eterno, una pequeña parte que se lo habían mandado a él. O que él había luchado por tener.

-yo también, padre. –y hubiera sido más tierno con las palabras que ella solía usar de pequeña. Muchas veces se lo había preguntado, por qué ya no le decía papi, y su niña sólo respondía que era grande. Pero la conocía muy bien, se sentía incómoda con tan simplemente mencionarlo.

-Ahora ve y empaca, que tengo que hablar con el equipo.

-¿Están aquí? –preguntó de repente una entusiasmada Alexa, alentada a querer ver el equipo Nacional de Bulgaria, donde ahora residía la familia de ella.

-Sí y si tu curiosidad se debe al joven nuevo, sí. Él está aquí esperando abajo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Padre, Gregory está aquí! ¡Cuando se entere Orión se pondrá como loco!

-De hecho, está reunido con él entreteniéndolo mientras yo hablaba contigo.

-¿Puedo ir padre? ¡Por favor!

-Señor Krum –interrumpió una diminuta y atemorizada voz– el señor Zabini acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y aguarda en la entrada. Dice que es… de tema urgente.

Con el ceño fruncido, Krum se volteó a la puerta del salón donde una elfina de grandes orejas y puntiaguda nariz con rotas remeras sobre su debilucho cuerpo, aguardaba temblando a la espera de una nueva orden, sin dejar de mirar al piso. A su lado, un hombre se erguía con finas posturas y miradas cómplice, llena de lujuria y diversión. Pero eso no era lo que le causaba escalosfríos a Alexa, sino que por el contrario le daba miedo la forma en cómo vestía, siempre de trajes negros o verdes dejando a la vista la marca de mortífago, sólo para intimidarla a ella. Lo sabía, él a pesar de ser un hombre entrado en edad, no dejaba su atractivo por las mujeres jóvenes y en muchas ocasiones lo había escuchado discutir con su padre respecto del futuro de ella para con él. Y eso la aterraba por completo, pues estaba de sobra el saber que era un hombre peligroso que frecuentaba a su hogar sólo para incomodar y molestar.

Así que tomando toda su valentía, suspiró y a continuación besó la mejilla de su padre para marcharse no sin antes oler el perfume filoso de quien la comía con la mirada, llena de petulancia y excitación.

-Pasa Zabini, que no tengo todo el tiempo –inquirió con odio, Krum. Y mientras tomaba otro trago a su vaso le ofreció un asiento a su "colega" para entregarle un whisky de fuego bien fuerte– ¿Qué se te ofrece? Acordamos que nos veríamos en dos semanas-

-Por lo que sé, Krum, no estás en condiciones de acordar temas de importancia. Me he enterado que te han citado al Ministerio. ¿Qué hiciste? –Blaise Zabini, de tez oscura y ojos vidriosos, observó a su gran amigo de diversiones que no dejaba de sudar– ¿Acaso volviste a robar algún bebé? A estas alturas no me sorprendería, tienes cierta debilidad por ellos.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Mi hija todavía podría estar escuchando tras la puerta –susurró el dueño de la casa, con los ojos como llamas– para tu información, no he hecho nada malo. Sólo me van a patentar con mi nueva escoba para el nuevo campeonato estatal.

-Bien, pues no irás. Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? claro que tengo que ir

Casi de improvisto, Blaise Zabini se levantó de su asiento para acomodarse junto a Krum, mirándolo con cautela, astuto como una serpiente. En susurros dijo:

-La búsqueda no terminó, Krum. Yo siendo tú, consideraría tener a Lex cerca de Bulgaria. y tú antes eras sospechoso, así que mejor quédate y que no te detecten mucho.

-Nunca, escúchame bien Zabini, le digas a mi bebé Lex. Para ti es Alexa –dijo esto último apuntándolo con la varita retorcida de él mientras el apuntado sonreía con sorna.

-Calma amigo, que sólo intento cuidarla como tú lo haces. Claro, siendo el padre postizo no puedo esperar mucho de ti.

-¡Yo soy el padre, carajo! ¡Ya déjala en paz!-gritó perdiendo los estribos de la paciencia.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. No era para que te pusieras así. Porque si hay que ser sinceros, bien sabemos los dos que su padre no cesa de buscarla y eso que nadie sabe que lo hace. Él es todo un slytherin, en silencio busca respuestas y con astucia las encuentras. Krum, debes entender, los Malfoy no están solos, Nott y los hermanos Weasley cada vez más encuentran pistas de la chica, conduciéndote a ti. Y no queremos ningún tipo de error, ¿Verdad? Porque eso implicaría manchar tu nombre, quitártela a ella para siempre y sobre todo, la varita de Malfoy en tu corazón. Y ese hombre, no es de fiar ni cuando está calmo.

-No me importa si encuentran pistas, durante años logré mantenerla viva y cerca de ellos sin que lo notaran. Ahora no será la diferencia. Y si es por mí, ya hubiera matado a ese mal nacido Malfoy.

-Ese mal nacido, como tú le dices, es el esposo de Granger y a ella no creo que le gustará saber que su antiguo noviecito le ha quitado a su hija. ¿Por qué justo a ellos, Krum? Justo a ellos. Los más difíciles de tratar. Te matarán apenas estén enterados.

-Nos, amigo. Por si no te acuerdas, has contribuido mucho a esta causa.

-A cambio de dinero, libertad y de la niña.

-Alex no está dentro del acuerdo. Ella no se casará contigo nunca.

-Entonces me veré obligado a dar información a mi antiguo amigo Nott, ¿Sabes? Hace rato que me está invitando a su mansión, dentro de unos pocos años se cumplirán veinticinco años de haber egresado de nuestro adorable colegio. Habrá una gran fiesta y creo que me vendría bien unas buenas copas para hablar.

La lucha entre miradas acechadoras no cesaba más. Por un lado estaba el Slytherin más descarado y maniático que había conocido, capaz de vender el alma de su madre con tal de salir bien parado. Por el otro, estaba él, a punto de explotar, triste y al borde del abismo, sabiendo que aunque le costara aceptarlo su colega tenía mucha razón. Cada vez era más difícil mantener resguardada a Alexa, que con la edad era imposible tenerla encerrada. Tomando quizás una de las peores decisiones de su vida, resignado y sin nadie que lo ayudara, tomó la mano de Zabini y la apretó en torno al acuerdo hecho.

-Haz lo que sea para que no se enteren, inventa, busca información falsa, desvíalos. Lo que sea.

-Con gusto, suegro.

-Zabinni. No se te ocurra abusar de ella. Hasta la boda, no será tuya.

-Amigo ¿Cuándo he roto una promesa? Te prometo que estará muy bien a mi lado –finalizó Zabini con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro y unos dedos cruzados, sobre su espalda.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevo capítulo, nuevos sucesos.

Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K.R, a excepción de la historia y de Alexa.

* * *

CAPITULO ONCE

TE EXTRAÑO Y YO TAMBIÉN

-¿Quién está en Hogwarts?

Instantáneamente y sin pensarlo, George y Scorpius se colocaron tan juntos como les eran posibles, sólo con tal de ocultar todas las cartas esparcidas por la alfombra del salón, sin siquiera pararse a mirar a la muchacha de pelo rojo y ojos azules, quien no guardaba ningún tipo de asombro al ver a Malfoy. Su Malfoy. El chico que una vez amó más que a su familia. Por el que había decidido arriesgar todo. Y el que ahora esquivaba hasta para las visitas a sus tíos. Muy bien no le resultó, pensaba ella.

Y no fue hasta ese día que Scorpius notó lo mal que estaba su chica. Más delgada de lo que ya era y con una tonalidad crecientemente pálida y débil. Su nerviosismo por tapar la información que su tío le había brindado, hizo que sus ojos por un momento se desviaran de la voz dulce de la que emanaba una pregunta curiosa y sin ningún tipo de sospecha más allá de lo normal. Ahora todo se había olvidado, el lugar, la persona que se hallaba a su lado, las cartas, porque sólo tenía una mirada, una única mirada hacia Su Rosie. Casi estaba por correr a tomarla en brazos, si no fuera porque era ella la que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor tan espantada como cuando su padre los había descubierto. Y eso fue lo único que lo detuvo, una fuerza interna que le decía que se quedara quieto, que sólo la observara, porque en cuanto pudiera, la pelirroja Weasley saldría corriendo, alejándose del fuerte contacto que seguía en pie. Por lo que, contando hasta diez en su cabeza, fue alejándose de su tío, abriendo la amplitud visual a Rose, cortando el poco espacio entre ellos para aumentarlo aún más. Resignado ya a perder incluso eso, bajó la mirada, sin saber que el dueño de la casa negaba silenciosamente.

-No… no sabía… tío no me dijiste que…

-Vino de improvisto Rose. –cortó él inmediatamente al percatarse de la queja de su sobrina.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que hubo durante unos minutos, hasta que ella suspiró y él volvió a mirarla, esperanzado.

-Bueno. Supongo que uno más, no hará daño a nadie.

-Así se habla, sobrina –le canturreó George, mientras levantaba las cartas tiradas del suelo, ahora convencido de que todo mejoraría.

-Eso sí. Malfoy –la llamó ella con desprecio y frialdad. George, frunciendo el ceño, perdió las expectativas al toque– apenas representes una molestia, te puedes ir despidiendo de esta casa.

-Oh, Rose… -susurró su tío, esperando lo que se avecinaba.

¿Y saben qué sucedió a continuación? Porque muchos estaban seguros de que la tensión iba más allá de la inocencia. Por lo menos ese era el miedo del tío George, que hacía lo imposible por parecer invisible, temiendo la reacción del joven rubio platinado que la fulminaba a su chica con odio impregnado en sus fosas nasales y unas ganas tremendas de estamparla contra la pared. Y, déjenme comentarles, George Weasley, bromista de excelencia, padre de hijos, tenía un don para percibir los sentimientos ajenos. Nunca fallaba. Menos ahora.

A penas Rose cerró sus labios victoriosa, se volteó dispuesta a marcharse con la última palabra, no no sin antes sentir la mano fría de él agarrando fuertemente su muñeca, hasta el punto de lastimarla. Por mucho que quería alejarlo, algo la detuvo, una parte de ella podía sentir su aroma a menta, característico de los Malfoy, viajar por los poros hacia su cuerpo dándole descargas eléctricas de miedo. Miedo a lo que pudieran llegar a hacer. Porque por más que era una muchacha con carácter, él le confiaba fuerza y determinación en sus acciones, y esta vez que la fulminaba, supo que ya no podía ganarle en nada. Parecía más maduro, más temerario. Paralizada como estaba solo atinó a susurrar:

-No me toques.

-¿O qué? ¿Me echarás de esta casa? –preguntó él, con su boca en la nariz de ella. Sabía muy bien como manipularla, conocía todos sus puntos débiles e incluso cuando se encontraba en posición de nerviosismo, él lograba calmarla. Era suya después de todo– no podrás esquivarme todo el tiempo, Weasley.

-Déjame, Malfoy. El tío George está mirándonos.

-No me importa. Él sabe por lo que pasamos. Acá estamos seguros y podemos ser nosotros.

-¡¿Nosotros?! –inquirió ella saliendo de la hipnotización de los labios de su chico. Ahora era pura adrenalina, ganas de decirle aquello que tanto tiempo se había guardado– si no mal recuerdo, Malfoy, tú eres el que cambió. Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

-Sabes que era por nuestro bien, por el bien de nuestros padres.

-¿Qué padres? El mío, puede ser, el tuyo, definitivamente. Pero ellos eran sólo otro obstáculo. El que arruinó todo, fuiste tú. Estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado incluso mi familia por estar contigo. Por fin me había animado.

-No digas eso Rose –le murmuró Scorpius lastimado, triste– yo hubiera peleado por nosotros, pero tu padre es muy importante para ti. No podía permitirme que te alejaras de lo único que tienes.

-No es lo único que tengo, Scorpius. Te tenía a ti, a mis primos, a mis tíos. No estaba sola. Y tú tampoco… ahora es tarde. No quiero que estés cerca de mí, ya no más.

-Pero no seas así, Rosie. Yo te amo…

-No lo digas. No lo digas. –dijo ella entre dientes, haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para alejarse de su cuerpo, de su voz. Porque ella odiaba que él le dijera eso, la desarmaba por completo, la dejaba sin fichas para el juego. Aguantando las pequeñas lágrimas, lo miró a los ojos y negó, dando por finalizado todo– lo duro de todo esto, es que no te permites ser feliz. Avanzas y luego miras hacia atrás, recuerdas todo y te retrotraes. Sabes que es así, Malfoy. Y yo no fui la excepción a tu juego vicioso.

-Rose, para, no quiero pelear…

-No quieres pelear pero lo haces igualmente. ¿Crees que es fácil para tío George estar escuchando esta conversación? ¿Crees que es fácil escapar de casa y esconderte para ser tú mismo? Eso está mal. Y lo nuestro también está mal. Prácticamente somos primos.

-No. No somos primos. Somos familia. Pero no primos. No somos de la misma sangre.

-¡Y eso que! No deberíamos habernos enamorado –gritó ella explotando por completo todo límite de paciencia– ¡Todo el tiempo te haces el víctima de un pasado que no tuvo caminos hacia ti! ¡Sólo fuiste parte de una tragedia! ¡Deja de querer ser quien no puedes! Tratas de tener una novia con la hija del mejor amigo de tu padre para que ellos estén orgullosos de tus gustos aristocráticos y puros, me ignoras para que todos sean felices, no hablas con tu madre para que ella no sufra por tus palabras, haces de cuenta que Abraxas no existe solo para mitigar el dolor, para no tener esfuerzos involuntarios de abrazarlo y consolarlo, porque no quieres cuidarlo. Te creas una personalidad capaz de sacarse buenas notas y hacerle la vida imposible a todos los que se ríen de ti. Incluso te escondes de tu propio hogar, para ser el verdadero Scorpius… yo no quiero ser parte de eso.

-Rose.

Pero ella, ignorando ese acercamiento que trataba de realizar Scorpius, se dio media vuelta y con su varita oscura conjuró un hechizo que hizo que todas sus cosas llegaran a ellas ordenadas en una mochila muggle. Y secando las últimas lágrimas de su rostro pálido, miró a su tío George que, desde una esquina, observaba todo tristemente. Con culpa.

-Lamento todo esto, tío. Me iré a lo de tía Ginny, no te preocupes, te recompensaré.

-Pequeña, no te vayas, no tienes por qué. Arreglemos esto, por favor.

-No, tío. Me iré. Malfoy no tiene hogar ahora y te necesita. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame cuando llegues a lo de mi hermana. No vayas a otro lugar.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, inhábil de cualquier ejercicio articulador. Tomando la perilla de la puerta de madera, dijo adiós con una sola frase que fue más que una bofetada para Scorpius, quien lloraba en silencio con rabia en su interior.

-Olive Jr. Wood es ahora mi novio. Y me gustaría que este año no lo molestes. Él en algún momento te quiso mucho.

Pero el veneno de toda serpiente era más ponzoñoso que la mordida misma. Era un líquido oscuro que viajaba por las venas de las víctimas para insertarlos en los más dolorosos miedos, visiones inconexas de mentiras, cualidades de espera para la muerte. Y Scorpius era una serpiente, como tal, mordía astutamente al más débil lleno de suspicacia y sarcasmo. A su punto débil.

-Mira que interesante. La Rose Weasley que todos conocen tiene cierta tendencia por los Slytherin. ¿No es así, Rosie? –dijo esto enfatizando con una sonrisa macabra, dejándola estupefacta en la entrada, a espaldas de él– Espero que no te le tires a mi mejor amigo, el otro Wood. Recuerda que son muchos hermanos, distribuidos por tres de las cuatros casas, y no quedaría bien que fueras el perrito faldero de ellos.

-Muérete, Malfoy. Me das pena.

-Y a mí me da pena que Wood esté con una sangre sucia. Pero todo en la vida no se puede.

-Exacto Malfoy, todo en la vida no se puede. Por eso no podemos estar juntos. Nunca. No estamos a la misma altura.

Y otra vez, con la palabra ganadora, dejó a Scorpius con el veneno latente por tirar otra vez la mordida. Y así como le fulminó con la mirada llena de pena, desapareció en un santiamén, dejando la puerta cerrada por un portazo y con un pelirrojo bastante asombrado, dado que él nunca se sorprendía por nada. Nada que no fuera de ellos. Nada como ese día en el que, luego de la gran discusión, su sobrino partió hacia algún lugar donde ahogar las penas mientras dejaba en un rincón tirado, el dije que una vez había sido de su hermana Alexa.

Y esa noche, cuando volvió bien borracho, él lloró como nunca lo había hecho, solo y sin nadie que lo cuidara. Porque no sólo había encontrado a su hermana, sino que también había descubierto la verdad de por qué todos se alejaban de él. Era una serpiente venenosa y lastimaba incluso a los que más amaba. Se lastimaba a él mismo. Y casi durmiéndose entre llantos logró articular:

-Te extraño Lex.

Muy lejos, kilómetros y miles de millas lejanos de Londres, atravesando todos los ríos y montañas nevadas, casi en la punta de una sierra donde descansaban los pastizales y un puente de madera bien arreglado, en una mansión sombría y tórrida, casi en el final del pasillo de las habitaciones, había una puerta semiabierta. Allí, entre la oscuridad de la noche y los relámpagos del cielo, Alexa logró vislumbrar con los ojos medios abiertos las estrellas del cielo que no dejaba de luchar por brillar entre los rayos peligrosos que rompían la armonía de una madrugada templada. Así como estaba, tapada hasta media espalda y con el pelo todo revuelto por la almohada, escuchó esas palabras con las que siempre soñaba, un _te extraño_ casi rendido y sin fibra, como un leve suspiro derrotado, algo que le indicaba que el destino estaba cansado de ser tan viejo, de poseer el peso de un pasado que ella no conocía. Entonces cuando lograba espabilarse, se sentaba y susurraba:

-Yo también.

Casi de rebato su cabeza caía en la almohada con los ojos cerrados y un sueño profundo que la hacía olvidar de todo lo que había pasado. Entonces cuando se despertaba volvía a sentir ese vacío en su estómago con una incomodidad propia de hija, incapaz de decirle "papi" a Krum, incapaz de sonreír hasta ver a su hermano Orión y abrazarlo como siempre hacía. Porque por más que amaba su pequeña morada, percibía que algo más se ocultaba dentro de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO DOCE

SUEÑOS DE UNA MADRE

La noche era tan fría como esos comienzos de invierno que te calaban hasta los huesos, impidiéndote correr o salir a fuera a tomar aire. Pero a Hermione no le importó en los más mínimo, no se interesó en tomar su abrigo del castillo, ni en correr descalza, mucho menos rajarse el vestido caro con las ramas que osaban a tomarla y aumentar la distancia entre el peligro y ella. Porque no lo recapacitaba dos veces, no cuando el extraño de máscara oscura y trajes abrigados corría hacia el bosque prohibido con su hija en brazos, esperando algún milagro que lo transportara a las lejanías del Instituto, sin que nadie pudiera atraparlo. Ella lo sabía, era inteligente, quería secuestrar a su bebé para pedir a cambio muchos galeones y no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a entregar su mansión con tal que se la dieran sana y salva, porque eso era lo que ella quería. Que volviera a sus brazos. Y muy, muy dentro de su corazón, algo le dijo que esa noche la iba a perder, que no iba a tener esperanzas, pero hizo caso omiso porque era una Gryffindor y no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Con el corazón en la garganta, bajaba rápidamente el sector hacia la casa de Hagrid porque la voz aun de su pequeña retumbaba entre los árboles, llamándola agudamente, con llantos desconsolados y gritos de terror. Y Hermione le contestaba a todo pulmón, para que su Alexa supiera que estaba ahí cerca de ella con una varita y toda su determinación a matar al secuestrador, si él no respetaba los límites de cordura, ella mucho menos. Ya no había una línea que separara lo malo de lo bueno y esa noche de gala, cuando lo notó, tiró todo por la borda. Prácticamente estaba sola, tratando de alcanzar al fugitivo, sin saber cómo estaba su marido ni de dónde se hallaban sus hijos, ni siquiera tenía el tiempo para avisarles y allí a esas alturas, no había ni un auror que vigilara, porque era el límite del colegio y ningún invitado de la fiesta iría hasta allí a menos que fuera por causas extremas. Como esas.

-¡MAMI!

-¡ALEXA! ¡ALEXA! ¡HIJA! –gritó ella secando brutamente sus lágrimas, que le impedían ver el lugar donde pisaba.

Sus pies sangraban y su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de arañazos mientras que sus manos temblaban perdiendo el control de puntería, no podía herir al extraño porque lastimaría a su pequeña y tampoco podría hechizarlo ni mandarle un aturdidor, porque fallaba cada vez que se le ocurría realizarlo. Tan sólo le quedaba correr, porque su vida dependía de ello y la de su hija también, correr hasta alcanzarlo y tomarla en brazos para volver al castillo, sanas y salvas. Correr…

No estaba nada cerca de ellos, aunque la atisbaba a lo lejos gritando y pataleando sobre el cuerpo agitado del intruso, que la tomaba sobre las piernas. El aire comenzaba a faltarse, por los años de inactividad, y el dolor era cada vez más agudo y punzante en su abdomen plano, sin contar que los mareos eran constantes y la visión se tornaba borrosa e indescifrable. Pero no se rendía, ella no podía rendirse, no cuando sus oídos sólo escuchaban los gritos de una niña de diez años siendo torturada por un hombre que sólo quería dinero, según lo que Hermione pensaba.

-¡ALEXA! ¡MUÉRDELO!

No supo nunca si su hija hizo lo que le gritó, nunca podría preguntarle si había obedecido a su madre como cada día le indicaba a lo largo de su enseñanza, porque un rayo azul venido de lo más lejano, de lo más oscuro del bosque, de repente impactó en su pecho, dejándola completamente inconsciente allí en el césped húmedo cercano a la casa de Hagrid. Esa noche en que cerró los ojos, sólo volvió a oír el grito de su pequeña llamándola desesperadamente, sin saber que no la salvaría, que nadie acudiría a ella. Alexa esa noche dejó de hablar porque sus lágrimas le habían mostrado a su madre tirada, con la duda de si estaba muerta o viva. De si alguien también correría como su mami por rescatarla. Solo una niña como ella seguía esperanzada de que su papá aparecería de golpe y la salvaría como todo un héroe. Esa noche cuando despareció del castillo, su memoria se borró para siempre. En parte por un hechizo, pero lo demás sólo porque su mente se lo había bloqueado.

Entonces Hermione despertó de su sueño, de ese recuerdo tan aterrador.


	13. Chapter 13

Estoy sin excusas, simplemente tuve un ataque de estrés. Que les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

(Parte 1)

La habitación era quizás más grande que el gran salón de entrada. Se separaba de todos los pisos por su enorme y oscura escalera bien encerada, con detalles en sus barandillas y cuadros por ambos lados de las paredes. Al final se alzaba con ímpetu, una puerta de roble de color madera con manijas de serpientes doradas, detalle que Hermione había insistido en realizar, dejando a la vista una perfecta y soñada habitación, iluminada por miles de ventanales sin cortinas y una chimenea, frente a la cama de tantas plazas como le era posible. El piso con alfombras se expandía incluso más allá de las puertas de servicio, dándole un aspecto más antiguo.

Cuando Draco se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue estirar el brazo hacia su izquierda, donde se suponía debía estar durmiendo su esposa, pero hacía tanto tiempo que eso había dejado de ser costumbre, que ya no le sorprendía sentir el vacío frío a su lado. Tampoco resultaba ser un asombro, tras bajar las grandes escaleras de su cuarto con una bata negra de seda envuelta en su fornido cuerpo, encontrarla por allí, en los sillones de los salones de la mansión, encogida con una pequeña manta sobre sus piernas y un libro en su falda, con ojos cerrados pero cansados y unas manos tomando esa foto que tanto la recordaba a él. Porque sabía que ella nunca se iba a cansar, por más que el dolor fuera mayor, de mirar esa imagen viva y real.

No podía creer que aún después de tantos años, su mujer, seguía siendo la misma rata de biblioteca de la que una vez se había enamorado. Y eso ya no le molestaba, porque sus ojos se adaptaban a esa lectura que con intensidad inmigraba a un mundo personal, secreto, ajeno a él. Le encantaba apoyarse sobre la puerta de esa pequeña biblioteca, donde su Hermione se pasaba días enteros tomando té y leyendo historias, información que iban más allá de él, serena toda acción de pasar las hojas gruesas con sus dedos tan delicados y siempre arreglados, encerrados en un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Tan él. Tan ella. Porque eran uno sólo a pesar de todo, porque por más que el destino les interrumpía la propiedad de un amor puro, estaba seguro de que todo iba a volver a su curso y ella por fin sería suya. Una vez más.

Estaba por despertarla. Avisarle que su hijo Abraxas revoloteaba por toda la mansión lleno de alegría y excitación por algo que él todavía no lograba entender, que por más que lo habían educado con toda la rectitud de la que se enseñaban a los Malfoy, el pequeño era no sólo la copia de su madre sino también la pasión de sus ojos y de gran actitud, un pequeño cachorro que no conocía más que la diversión. Le costaba creer que ese era su hijo, un Granger más que un Malfoy, pero igualmente orgulloso de ser quién era.

Y una vez más se decía que tenía que despertarla, porque ya no aguantaba el desorden de su niño, por más que Draco Malfoy era temido entre muchos por su pasado y la gran amenaza que representaba con su varita, no le ganaba a un mago de once años que sólo se disponía a saltar por los sillones y asustar a todos los elfos que corrían para detenerlo y cambiarlo de una vez por todas, por lo menos no con Abraxas. Él era diferente. Y su padre sabía, muy en su interior, que eso se debía a ella y únicamente a ella, porque nunca se rendía, había hecho un buen trabajo en educarlo mientras él mismo se internaba en su escritorio por años para beber y olvidar las penas. Un ejemplo nada agradable.

Pero él no era lo mismo que ella. Él quería olvidar, no recordar el dolor, seguir adelante, vengarse, pero en silencio. Sin que nadie lo supiera. Y cuando por fin pudo tomar suficiente valor como despertarla, se acercó a su débil cuerpo para apreciar el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a crecerle en el vientre. Otro Malfoy, otro heredero. Con caricias leves imaginaba a su próximo hijo, el que compartiría la carga de la que desconocía por completo, a quien amaría como a todos, el que sin saber, ya venía con muchas desgracias y prejuicios. Ese era el precio de ser el hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy, un ex mortífago, el hurón albino que robó el alma de Hermione Granger de todos sus seres queridos; ese era el precio que todo Malfoy tenía que pagar. Porque no importaba cuantos millones de galeones tuviera, no era suficiente para saldar la angustia.

-¿Draco? –susurró su Hermione adormilada.

Y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, volvió a esos ojos caramelos que lo miraban con amor, como la primera vez que la besó. Instantáneamente, le sonrió débilmente para llevar un bucle de su sedoso cabello a la oreja y depositarla detrás. Amaba hacerle eso, porque sabía que era una debilidad para ella. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hoy es el primer día de clases de Abraxas –susurró él, sin querer despertarla demasiado.

-Lo sé, creo que no nos ha dejado dormir de lo emocionado que se encuentra. ¿No crees?

Casi con una diminuta risa la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuerpo, estrechándola, sintiendo su leve latido y apoyando sus manos en el vientre que le pertenecía a él y nadie más que a él.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mm?

-¿Cómo está Scorpius?

No contestó al instante de la formulación de la pregunta, porque simplemente su garganta impedía responderle con miles de improperios.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Hermione. Él está bien con George y no dejaré que pienses todo el tiempo en la culpa. Es un mal hijo. No se merece ser un Malfoy, ninguno de mi familia jamás se atrevió a levantarle la voz a la madre de la familia.

-Lo sé, pero es mi niño, Draco. Y me necesita por más que sea orgulloso y no lo diga. Necesito saber que por lo menos se las apañará para ir al andén a tiempo.

-No te preocupes, gatita. Es su último año, irá.

Por unos minutos nadie habló, dejando que el silencio tomara toda duda y la llevara con el viento de la mañana que amenazaba con romper un árbol. Todo se expandía como un tiempo indefinido que no tenía retorno ni pausa, un asesino que se tomaba el destino como un juego de niños, dándoles a los seres humanos y magos el poderío de ser simplemente juguetes. Pero todo eso puede detenerse. Por lo menos resultaba en ella, que ganaba sobre toda crueldad. Porque el amor hacia sus hijos ganaba toda competencia y carrera. Era infinito.

-¿Él no sabe verdad?

-No –contestó él sin mirarla–. No pude decirle. No me atreví.

-Cuando se entere, nos odiará, Draco. Tiene derecho a saber que su hermana está viva. Es importante para él. Realmente le afectó mucho todo.

-¿Y a nosotros, Hermione? Somos los padres. Sufrimos más que ese mocoso que sólo lo que sabía hacer era ir llorando a tu falda como un caprichoso. Si tú quieres decirle, pues ve, adelante. Te advierto, él una vez se entere no descansará hasta encontrarla. Tiene tu determinación, gatita. Matará al secuestrador.

-No me sorprendería que tú le siguieras los talones.

Un estallido interrumpió toda charla de marido y mujer, alarmando la seguridad de una familia estructurada. Por su parte, Malfoy tomó a su mujer de los brazos y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno para refugiarla en caso de peligro, con su varita en mano y alerta a cualquier inminencia que no fuera bienvenida. Hermione, sin temor alguno, agarró su varita de la mesa de lectura y apuntó hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el piso de arriba, de donde provenía la bomba explosiva, aguardando pacientemente.

Para nada se acercaba a ellos, ni nadie. Ningún peligro se intuía o pisadas se oían, sólo el leve murmullo de un niño a que teme que le reten, con alguna que otra vocecilla aguda. Entonces, por leve que fuera el sexto sentido de toda mujer, Hermione sospechó que aquella extraña explosión no se debía más que a su pequeño hijo con sus locas aventuras. Avanzando un paso, con el peso del cuerpo de Draco sobre ella, pudo susurrar:

-No hay peligro, Draco.

-No te muevas. Puede que no lo escuchemos pero…

-Sólo es Abraxas con algún sortilegio de los Weasley. Estoy más que segura.

Titubeando respecto a lo que Hermione decía, se fue acercando a la escalera hasta llegar a la barandilla, desde donde se podía oler un fuerte aroma a rosas con naranjas ácidas, algo que tomó reconocimiento en el olfato de Draco. Extrañamente, había una capa de polvillo blanco que cubría todas las zonas de arriba hasta sus pies y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, comenzó a avanzar paso por paso hasta llegar al comedor, unos metros alejados. Pero él, con su temperamento y educación antigua, habría deseado no haber visto aquella escena tosca y poco adecuada.

Resultó ser que no había ninguna invasión de magos oscuros o mortífagos fugados, sino que por el contrario, entre todo el ambiente ahora blanco y lleno de olor a rosas y naranjas ácidas, se encontraban tres pequeños cuerpos, dos con orejas y narices puntiagudas, mirando estupefactos al dueño de la Mansión. Y hubiera comenzado a gritar, a mandar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, de no ser porque los pasos lentos de Hermione se aproximaban. Y estaba cansado de peleas, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que ella tomara la voz, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

- ¿Pero qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? –inquirió con enojo y voz autoritaria.

-Mami, sin querer, Tinky y Tini han hecho una explosión. He querido detenerlas, pero no lo logré a tiempo –respondió Abraxas, con voz inocente y todo cubierto de polvillo blanco.

Abraxas no era un niño del que se le pudiera fiar cada palabra, desde su niñez se había destaca por la rapidez con la que inventaba y creaba realidades paralelas, con el objetivo de salir beneficiado. Una virtud defectuosa que su padre no había tardado en notar, conociéndolo, sabía que era imposible en el pequeño mantenerse quieto mientras mentía. Y esta no era la excepción.

-Abraxas, no mientas. Los Malfoy nunca mienten, si en algo nos destacamos es en la franqueza con la que nos manejamos –murmuró como un filo a su hijo.

-Sí, padre. Lo lamento –Abraxas, con miedo de ser castigado por su padre, bajó la mirada y susurró en palabras torpes–: he estado jugando con la mariposa de Lex…

-Hijo, habla más fuerte. No te regañaremos, sólo debes decirnos la verdad –comentó Hermione, acercándose a él para sacarle el polvillo de la cara. A continuación, le sonrió y le depositó un leve beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo mami, yo te contaré la verdad. ¿Recuerdas las mariposas que el tío Fred solía crear para Lex? Bueno, encontré una en la alacena de la cocina. Al principio, Tinky intentó quitármela junto con Tini, pero corrí hasta aquí y sin querer la dejé caer.

-¿Sin querer? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja, con observación impreso en sus ojos.

-Así es, padre. No ha sido mi intención. Cuando se cayó comenzó a largar el extraño aroma y luego vino la explosión. Lo lamento, he sido descuidado y no quise causar daños. Por favor no me regañes padre, hoy es mi primer día…

-No es excusa, Abraxas –sentenció su padre– has desobedecido a las elfos y corriste por la casa cuando sabes perfectamente que…

-La próxima podrías lastimarte, debes tener cuidado hijo –terminó Hermione, con suavidad y ternura–, sé que la próxima tomarás precauciones.

-Sí, mami.

-Ahora ve, debes estar listo en unos minutos. Recuerda que hay que llegar temprano hoy, es tu primer día de clases.

Y mientras el pequeño Abraxas pasaba temeroso junto a su padre para luego correr hacia su habitación, Hermione ordenaba amablemente a los elfos limpiar el desastre. Entre tanto, Draco la fulminaba dispuesto a quejarse de la falta de autoridad que se le había atribuido, sino hubiera sido por el pasional beso que su mujer le había dado en sus labios.

El día recién comenzaba...

-¿¡Todos listos?! ¡Quedan veinte minutos!

-Ya vamos –respondieron dos voces adolescentes, corriendo por las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Ese año, Orión y su hermana Alexa iban a revolucionar el colegio. De eso estaban seguros.


	14. Chapter 14

Acá va otro capítulo, elemental en mi opinión porque revelará quizás uno de los puntos más importantes, donde se desenvuelven personajes secundarios y algun que otro villano. Además de la interacción entre personas. Que les guste.

Toda obra, creación y característica ( a excepción de algún que otro personaje de mi cabeza) pertenece a J.

* * *

CAPITULO CATORCE

Primer día de clases

(Parte dos)

Su vida no podía estar más desastrosa. Incluso se imaginaba algo peor que el tormento que había estado aguantando los últimos dos días lejos de su familia y entre el alcohol y la desolación de una tristeza que lo embriagaba en un abismo reflexivo, pero estaba segurísimo de que nada era peor que tener que apañárselas el primer día de clases de su último año.

Primero había sido Rose y su repentina huida llena de furia y decepción, para luego volver a aparecer por las calles del callejón Diagon con su tía Ginny y sus tres hijos, producto del amor con su padrino Harry Potter, un hombre que sobrepasaba los límites de heroísmo y admiración, el hombre que lo había recibido en su casa tantas veces como George, aun más inclusive. Y no fue más su sorpresa cuando la pelirroja madre lo había llamado entre el gentío para llevarlo de compras de materiales, sabiendo que ya no se hablaba con sus hijos ni mucho menos con su ex mejor amigo, James Sirius Potter. Pero no. A ella en lo mínimo le afectó, pues tiró de su remera oscura y bien alineada para introducirlo en las tiendas de libros, ropa, materiales y todo lo que se le ocurriera, con tal de poseer lo justo y necesario. Sospechaba en mínimo que eso tenía que ver con su madre, que por más que la hubiera lastimado como nunca, aún se ocupaba desde lejos y sin la mirada de su padre, al tanto, por lo que sin chistar ni replicar siguió las órdenes de su tía hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde se despidió con un beso y todo un carrito repleto de quién sabe qué cosas. Por fin, cuando llegó al refugio de su tío George, no sólo se asombró al escuchar las palabras de Hermione en un vociferador, sino que hasta quedó boquiabierto cuando sus oídos captaron las palabras más frías y chocantes para su corta y dura edad. Unas simples líneas de letras que tanto había esperado por conseguir en una simple carta, una frase que suplantara su peso y su angustia por la adrenalina de matar y rescatar al alma que había conquistado a los Malfoy. Y cuando ya estaba superándolo de a poco y duramente, arribó a un extraño lugar que ya no percibía el sentido de pertenencia y lo oyó. Con sus propios sentidos.

-¡No me importa si se entera! ¡Él no sabrá que Lex está viva! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que hacerte desaparecer, Weasley! ¡Ya lo he hecho con varios! –gritó la conocida voz de su padre, que (ya no le extrañaba nada) se encontraba con su tío, encerrado en la sala de té.

-Malfoy, tú debes entender…

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Y a Hermione quien la entiende! ¡Todos deben compadecerse del pobre Malfoy, que sufre por la pérdida de su hermana! ¡Abraxas también la perdió! ¡Yo también!

-No me importas ni tú ni Abraxas, los dos están muy bien contenidos. Tu hijo sufre, huroncito. Viene a altas horas en la noche totalmente borracho y con un ojo morado, después de haber merodeado cada lugar sólo con tal de poder olvidarse de la cólera que lo deja ciego. A eso, sumándole que no puede ni siquiera acercarse al amor de su vida por temor a una pelea familiar. Y excluyendo el hecho de que estuvo toda su vida buscando a Lex. ¡Toda su vida! ¡Tú simplemente te dedicaste a ser la imagen fría de un padre que todo lo supera! Mi sobrino sufre y no le ocultaré tal magnitud. Ahora me gustaría que dejaras de lado tu gran vanidad y pensaras en lo que pasará consecuentemente, si esto sigue así.

-Dime Weasley, cambiando de tema y olvidándome de las estupideces que tu boca larga... ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes hablar con propiedad? –escupió su padre, riéndose.

-Realmente eres un patán –susurró George con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados–, no sé que vio nuestra Hermione en ti. Fred hubiera sido el hombre para ella, agradece que no está aquí por te aseguro que no dudaría en darte una buena paliza.

-No me amenaces, Weasley. No a mí.

-Te advierto, es lo único que vengo haciendo desde que Lex desapareció. Debes contarle a Scorpius, él se merece saber.

Detrás de una pared, Scorpius pudo oír como una silla se movía y supuso que su padre estaría acercándose a la puerta para largarse de allí cuanto antes. Es lo que hacía cuando nombraban a su hija y él no podía apañárselas para soportarlo.

-No sabes nada, Weasley. Él no se merece ni la ayuda que mi esposa le está propiciando, mi hijo ya no es el mismo de siempre y necesita que alguien le dé contra una pared para que se dé cuenta lo equivocado que está. Ahora si me disculpas…

-Creo que al menos, debe saber que hay posibilidades de que Lex esté en el…

-No lo digas, vaya a saber uno quién escucha tras estas paredes. Además dudo mucho que tenga las neuronas como para atar cabos y percatarse de la obviedad de la situación. Hasta el primer día de clases.

Y así fue como Scorpius observó desde las penumbras como su padre se alejaba para volver a un hogar que lo recibiría con las manos en alto. Y lo extrañaba mucho. A él, a su hermanito, a su madre sobre todo. Sólo quería volver.

Así era como después de dos días de indiferencia y sin actividad alguna que no fuera comer y dormir, parado en el andén 9 ¾ aguardaba su reunión con los amigos que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años y que ahora sólo significaban un grupo de aliados. Su maletín estaba como siempre impecable, haciendo juego con su típico porte aristocrático y su ropa bien diseñada para destacar su cabello rubio platinado y su piel pálida como la nieve, junto con un carrito en el que reposaba un búho negro y de ojos amarillos al lado del equipaje y todos los bolsos adicionales con los materiales. Entre sus dedos descansaba su varita, su única amiga, tan larga como la de su madre y oscura como la de su padre, de cuarenta centímetros y rígida con un centro de corazón de dragón y varios puntos que sobresalían en relieve de su mango. Le encantaba observarla y moverla en su palma, sentir su tacto con su piel.

Y fue cuando se le cayó al piso, rodando en sus pies, que pudo percatarse lentamente que alguien lo había empujado con torpeza y vulgaridad. No se quiso fijar, inconscientemente, en quien había sido el inmaduro como para molestarlo entre la multitud, sino que más bien se agachó para tomar de vuelta su vieja amiga y alejarse del gentío que se arremolinaba entre su carrito y él. Juraba que ignoraría a todo el que osara hablarle, por lo menos hasta encontrar su vagón y a sus amigos. Incluso prometía no decir injurias ni gritar a nadie que no lo mereciera, pero al parecer la persona que lo había empujado no quería despegarse de él, porque al momento en que se arrodilló y tocó "su amiga", arremetió contra Scorpius para caer al piso bien firme y darse un buen golpe. Pero ¿Saben qué? Aunque él lo negaba, tenía un corazón de león y tan parecido a su madre, no soportaba el dolor ajeno –a menos que lo provocara– y rápido como su padre le había enseñado en cuanto a reflejos, tomó a la persona de la cintura y la sostuvo con fuerza, un contacto seco y frío. Como la extraña mirada, tan gris y congelante, que escalosfríos generaba y grandes pecas atraía, una conexión que lo atrapó por segundos.

No se sorprendió o no lo demostró, pero podía asegurar que antes había visto a esa chica tan extravagante y misteriosa, que por algo lo hacía querer pegarse a su mente y navegar por años en recuerdos. Era esbelta y de cuerpo increíblemente delgado y frágil, con cuello esquelético y piel blanca, de dedos largos y finos que no dejaban de tocar sus labios rojos por miedo a gritar; y enigmáticamente eso no era lo sorpresivo, por el contrario él notó que su cabello rubio casi como el de él caía en ondas largas por su espalda y ocultaban una pequeña cicatriz en su nuca, que ella con tanto esfuerzo trataba de mantener en el anonimato. Porque si no fuera por ello, habría declarado como perfecta. Ojo, pensaba él, no le atraía en absoluto, pues para sus ojos no había nadie más hermosa que Rose, pero por otro lado veía en esa muchacha –que lo observaba con sorpresa– un estilo de delicadeza y finura inmortal, que no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Y algo en él se encendió, una lámpara que le dijo que antes ella había existido o que simplemente siempre había estado allí, a un paso detrás de él, escondida entre las sombras, para que nadie la viera. Estaba completamente e irrevocable seguro que no quería que nadie se fijara en ella y eso atrajo su atención, algo en esa muchacha, que ahora buscaba ayuda en otros ojos, había.

Y con una voz firme le dijo:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tocas?

Pero ella no le respondió porque con reflejos increíbles se salió de su agarre y acomodó su pollera floreada para fulminarlo con sus ojos grises casi azulados.

-Lo lamento, pero no eres Merlín para que no debamos tocarte.

-Estoy seguro que no sabes quién soy, sino no dirías eso.

-Sí te conozco, no soy ignorante. Y por eso mismo no me importa tocarte. Lamento si te molesté, no fue mi intención –dijo con ironía, la extraña chica que no dejaba que buscar a alguien.

-¿Estás apurada?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó ella, confundida.

-No me dijiste tu nombre. ¿Quién eres? De algún lado te conozco.

-Claro que me conoces, voy a la misma escuela de magia que tú.

-entonces debo saber tu nombre.

Por un instante la muchacha se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando al vacío con dolor y una molestia en su frente que provocaba que lo frunciera. Y la paciencia de Scorpius se acababa, estaba por insistirle una vez más cuando escuchó los gritos más vergonzantes en toda su vida, porque sabía que era su deber conocer a esa chica que tanto lo intrigaba, mas que ahora corría para alejarse de él. Y maldiciendo en voz baja, se tornó para mirar como sus patéticos "amigos" corrían hacia él.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius!

Iba a ser un año largo, de eso no tenía duda. Pero principalmente debía encontrar a esa chica y ahora que sabía algo de ella, no iba a parar hasta encontrarla y preguntarle más.

Ese año iba a ser diferente.

.

-¿Sabes que está mal? Tu padre te matará si se entera.

-No me importa mi padre, Oliver. Estoy harto de que mi hermanita esté en una burbuja de mentiras, ya es mayor y debe conocer su pasado. Mi padre cree que todo lo que hace es por su bien, pero yo pienso que no es así. –inquirió Orión, con su mirada fija en su hermana que no paraba de discutir con Scorpius Malfoy. El maldito que había arruinado su vida.

-No quiero ser parte de esto, tu hermana a mi me deja si descubre la verdad. Y la amo demasiado como para permitir esto.

-Mira Wood, si no tienes las agallas de tu padre de ir por lo que te incentiva, no es mi problema. Y si te preocupas por mí, descuida que no te meteré en mis líos. Es cosa de Alexa y mío.

-No, Orión. Esto va más allá de ustedes dos, implica quizás a todo el mundo mágico. Y lo sabes.

-Ya déjame ¿Quieres? Ve con los demás, deben estar buscándote.

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes, no quiero que armes lío. Recién empieza el año.

Y dicho esto, Oliver Junior Wood (segundo hijo del famosísimo jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood) partió hacia los vagones, esperanzado de volver a ver a su sexy novia y empezar su último año sin muchos líos. Por lo menos no los que esperaba.


End file.
